Jasmine and the Prince of Thieves
by BillyJay936
Summary: Princess Jasmine and her boyfriend Aladdin are completely happy and in love - except for the fact that Aladdin has a secret. In an effort to confront him about the sides of himself he hides from her, Jasmine soon finds herself on an adventure in which she discovers herself as well. Join her as she makes a friend (or foe?) out the legendary Prince of Thieves. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story! And thanks for reading! **_

_**PROLOGUE: Friendship**_

_Laughter filled the palace walls, as two small children made their way down the hall. The guards took in the sight with slight disgust as the kind-hearted sultan looked on with loving eyes. The two children both had a likeness about them, both blessed with raven hair-that shined in the sun. Their eyes both a deep chocolate, as their skin a silky rich auburn given to them by the over bearing sun of the Arabian Desert._

_The differences between them shined brightly-a princess and a street rat, a young princess named Jasmine was only five gallivanting about - with a five-year-old 'street rat', named Aladdin, from the market place outside the palace walls._

_How these two came to be friends is yet to be told…but the two children cared for each other profoundly. They each shared a bond that would carry them through out the years…. The word secret was not known to these two Arabian children, well at less that is what young Princess Jasmine believed...yet again that is a tale that will soon be told._

_As the two children grew so did their deep affection for each other. Their bond grew to one of Love and devotion, deeper then the deepest ocean._

_A love that would soon be tested…._

_**CHAPTER ONE: Discoveries**_

Chocolate eyes opened as a young raven-haired princess rolled aimlessly on her brightly colored bed. A loud sigh was heard as she began to think of a certain childhood friend, a friend that was now more than just a buddy or pal.

She thought of his short, 'puffy' charcoal colored hair. His loving and beautiful chocolate eyes and then there was his smile…oh how she loved that warm and cheerful smile, but then a frown was casted on the princess's face as she thought of the past weeks. Somehow her young lover was starting to detach himself from her; they would schedule dates only to have them canceled by the puffy haired teen. This day was nothing different.

The Oasis was a spot that no one knew of, no one but Princess Jasmine and Aladdin. It was their secret romantic getaway, with its enormous palm trees and beautiful waterfalls. The ground covered with soft sweet-smelling grass as beautiful flowers blossomed all around. Yes, it was indeed paradise, but sadly it was not to be seen on this day as planned.

"I can't believe he abandoned me again" The young princess moaned into her brightly colored pillow as her pet Raga laid his head beside her. "Another family meeting" she said turning to the orange tiger. Feeling his masters pain the large cat rubbed his head against her cheek "I love you too Ragah" she whispered as a small smile graced her lips.

The young princess loved her always absent boyfriend with all of her heart. She told him so on several occasions-which of course he returned with much favor-but the strain on their relationship only grew worse as the young teen turned 16. To Jasmine it was as if she was now in love with a stranger.

The biggest blow was the day of her sixteenth birthday. Being a princess came with their advantages and their disadvantages, one advantage was her extremely extravagant birthday party. A birthday that Aladdin had missed, Jasmine was heartbroken as she waited in the ballroom looking around for the puffy haired teen. After two hours the young princess gave up, she excused herself from the festivities and walked into her room.

She cried herself to sleep.

Even though she as angry, she still forgave him. He always showed up soon after words with a bouquet of her favorite flower and a sweet, but sentimental "I'm sorry" for added effect he would throw in a sad puppy-dog look, knowing his princess couldn't help but forgive and forget. Since that day the pattern continued. Aladdin would miss out on something important, Jasmine would be upset then Aladdin would show up a day or so later with his flowers and sweet apologies and all would be right in the world.

As all things patience has its limits and the princess was reaching hers.

Jasmine knew that something wasn't right; she could see it in his eyes at times…he was almost angry…but every time she would voice her concerns the raven-haired male would only turn cold and dark. His response was "I'm sorry Jasmine, but it's better if you don't know" The young princess even tried to speak with his parents Cassim and his wife-Aladdin's step mother-Diana Bin-Hassen, but they were always out of town for work or some other reason.

Jasmine tried to talk with Aladdin's siblings, his twin sister Sadira or his older brother Hammed, but neither were any help. She even made it a point to have a word with Aladdin's God Parents-genie. Nothing.

Standing from her bed with a look of determination, Jasmine walked to her closet. If no one would tell her what was going on, then she would find out herself. Needing to look inconspicuous, the princess pulled out a box.

Within moments the contents of the box were the now-clothing the once brightly clothed princess. She would indeed be inconspicuous, as she wore a brown beggar's outfit with a hijab.

Slipping past the guards, Jasmine wondered the streets of her kingdom. It was when she made it to the town square that she spotted her puffy haired boyfriend. She watched from the shadows as he checked his watch every few minutes. It was then that two large men, one with a skinny face and the other rather dumb-looking- walked up to Aladdin as they carried folded up bundle of clothes.

They both bowed as they greeted "Good Evening, Your highness"

"Your highness?" Jasmine whispered

It was then that Jasmine heard Aladdin speak in a voice that was nothing but regal "Good Evening. Have my siblings arrived safely?"

"Yes, you're Highness. They are eagerly awaiting your arrival." The man with the skinny face replied, as he handed Aladdin the bundle.

"Very well, I assume they will be informed the moment I arrive?" he asked with raised eye brow.

"Yes dear Prince." The second man bowed

Nodding Aladdin looked around "now where is my horse?" he questioned

"Right this was your Majesty"

Jasmine fallowed as the two men lead Aladdin down the streets toward the city limits. She was taken aback to find a gorgeous russet stallion waiting for him. She was confused on so many levels, Aladdin was no prince, he was a street rat as they others called him. She watched as Aladdin sat atop the beautiful creature, this was not the Aladdin she knew…she needed answers and she needed them now. Using the street smarts she had learned from said teen, Jasmine quickly snuck onto the caravan unnoticed hiding herself under one of its many elegant rugs.

It was going to be a bumpy ride.

Being a princess meant that Jasmine had never ridden on the back of carts, no she was always in front. The back was where the luggage was supposed to be. Now the princess knew what it felt like to be said luggage, being tossed and bumped…this was the worse ride of her life. Luckily the worse injury she could get was rug burn.

After an hour or so had passed, the cart stopped; happily, the young princess peeked out from her hiding place only to be filled with disappointment. In front of her was a large waterfall cascading down the front of a mountain, to the left nothing but desert and to the right the most beautiful ocean view she had ever seen. Although the ocean was beautiful, she was expecting something more exciting. After a few moments of silence she heard a man call out "Open Sesame"

Jasmine watched as the water parted and an opening revealed itself. Now this was the excitement she had been expecting to see. Jasmine held on tight to the cart, they narrowly made it to the cavern that opened on command. She watched as the cavern closed, crawling out from beneath the rugs, the young princess shook the stiffness from her body. She looked up at the cavern and gazed in wonder.

There right before her eyes was a city. She couldn't believe her eyes a city in a cave, no less.

"_How very, very strange."_ She thought as she stared in interest _"Is this where Aladdin runs off too?"_ it had to be. There was no other explanation for it. She waited till the others were out of sight before climbing out of the unforgiving cart. Dusting herself off the young princess made her way down the hidden pathway of the city. Her mind running a mile a minute as she tried to understand and comprehend all of the new information, but due to her bewilderment the raven-haired teen did not notice that she was being watched.

The hidden city held its own set of guards, guards that wore a beautiful shade of sapphire. They stood protectively at the entrance, their duties where to protect the city from any and all intruders. The guards were aware that the small cart driver never paid attention to his cart or the items in it. They watched with sick amusement as the unknowing stowaway climb out of the cart making her way down the hidden path.

They knew, whether she knew it or not, that this girl was in big trouble and she was going to pay one way or another.

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading**!


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_The hidden city held its own set of guards, guards that wore a beautiful shade of sapphire. They stood protectively at the entrance, their duties where to protect the city from any and all intruders. The guards were aware that the small cart driver never paid attention to his cart or the items in it. They watched with sick amusement as the unknowing stowaway climb out of the cart making her way down the hidden path._

_They knew, whether she knew it or not, that this girl was in big trouble and she was going to pay one way or another._

_**CHAPTER 2: Confrontation**_

The city shined with such sparkle, the streets where lined with woman and children. Laughter danced around her as she watched its people with complete and utter amazement. Still blissfully unaware that she was being watched. Jasmine continued on her way to finding her absent boyfriend, questions still running though her mind.

_Why is there this Hidden City? How long has it been here? What does it have to do with Aladdin? Why did he lie to her? How could he keep this from her?_

It was then as she stopped to look at her surroundings that four men grabbed her arms throwing her to the ground. She began to shake in fear as she felt the eyes of many man on her. Her arms were in pain as they held her roughly on the cold dirt floor. It was then that a burly man with golden claw like hands walked up "you will pay for your treachery street-mouse! No one enters the Valley of the Thieves!"

Jasmine quit struggling _"oh my god, Valley of the Thieves…"_she cursed herself as she started to regret ever making this journey.

The burly man was about to speak when an all too familiar voice was heard "Sa'luk! What the hell's going on? Whoever that is release her at once!" The men did as they were told. Soon jasmine felt the weight on her arms lifted, she made a move to stand, but as she did so her knees gave out on her. She embraced herself for the pain she would feel as she felt her body falling to the ground, but the pain never came. She felt familiar arms wrap around her "What are you doing hurting this woman?" he asked as he lifted the woman to her feet. He turned to her taking his one hand and pulling back her hood "are you al…" he stopped as he started at the woman in his arms.

The two made eye contact, both taken by surprise "Aladdin…" Jasmine whispered

"Jasmine?" the name left his lips so softly it was almost missed, it was then that Aladdin removed his moon-black hood. The men around fell to their knees as did Sa'luk-who did so in a grudgingly way.

"Your Majesty," they all said in unison

Ignoring the men before him Aladdin stared at Jasmine "What are you doing here?" he asked as he grabbed her arms causing her to wince. Aladdin noticed but did nothing to move his hands. This was serious she wasn't supposed to be here. "You could have been killed!" he said before she could even answer.

"Precisely so you're Highness! No one enters the Valley of the Thieves!" Sa'luk said raising his clawed hand aggressively. The men yelled in agreement.

"Silence!" Aladdin said turning his head to peer at them heatedly. He let go of Jasmines arms only to see her rub them, he looked to her face and saw the light bruise forming on her right cheek from where her face hit the ground. His eyes traveled down her clothing taking note of the fresh dirt. With a growl, he turned to his guards as he took a protective stance in front of his princess "Do you not realize what you've done? You almost killed her!"

Now Jasmine has seen her best friend and lover angry before, there were many times where his anger would flare may it be at a prince from a neighboring kingdom or a random man on the streets of Agrabah-of course it was all because the princes would ask for jasmines hand in marriage or a man on the street would take in her beauty…but this, this rage was nothing like the one she would witness, it was as if she was seeing a whole other person…there was a regal-ness about it…it reminded her so much of her father. The commanding voice he portrayed, the way he stood with such authority and yet…poise

Jasmine was brought out of her thoughts as the one called Sa'luk spoke: "ah, so this is the _best friend"_ she cringed at his tone. Sa'luk smiled, it was eerie and unsettling, but Aladdin didn't flinch.

"So," Sa'luk said in a triumphant voice," This is the little girl who's stolen the prince's heart. No wonder he rejected the princess of Crimson'ia, eh boys?" Sa'luk said with a monstrous grin. The guards laughed.

Aladdin let out a low growl as he stared darkly at his guard "Let me make myself perfectly clear, my love life is none of your concern. You would do well to remember that" Aladdin turned to the rest of the guards "Now before anyone is executed you are to consult with my father first. Am I understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" all of the guards answered, all that is but Sa'luk.

With an annoyed sigh, Aladdin turned his heated glaze to the frowning burly man "Sa'luk?"

With much sarcasm, the burly guard grumbled: "Yes you're _Highness_."

With that the guards were excused, once alone Aladdin turned to face his upset lover. After a few moments of awkward silence Aladdin let out a sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck "Jasmine, I'm really, really sorry." He began but was cut off.

"You're sorry?" she asked with a small laugh "Aladdin what's going on here? What is all of this?!" she asked looking around as she waved her hands to the city "I can't believe you would keep this from me! I thought we swore to never keep secrets from one another?! Damn it Aladdin I don't even know who you are anymore!" she turned away from him as she felt hot tears fill her chocolate eyes.

Aladdin looked at her sadly. He took a step forward. "Jasmine"

"After everything we've been though together!" she yelled as she turned her tear stricken face to him

"Jasmine" he took another step toward her

"You said you loved me! You said you would never hurt me!" she screamed not noticing his advances toward her "and who the hell is this Princess of Crimson'ia?!"

Aladdin laughed a little. "Jasmine…" Another step…

"It's not funny! Why would you do this to me?! For weeks I've felt so alone and abandoned! This isn't fair, you don't do this to someone you love, you just don't!"

The princess was too wrapped up in her anger to notice that her raven haired counterpart was standing right in front of her. Without a word, Aladdin quieted his princess with a kiss.

Pulling away just enough to get a word in Aladdin whispered: "Trust me." It was those two words that extinguished the fire that burned in the princesses eyes. She felt the same way she did so many years ago when the two had fallen in love in a tiny hovel.

Taking a deep breath she leaned her forehead against his and whispered "Tell me," she said calmly. "Tell me everything"

With a sigh, he took his thumb and whipped away any remaining tears from her eyes. Grabbing her hand he lead her to a bench, it was there that he started his tale. It wasn't long before jasmine learned the truth.

Aladdin had explained how his parents were not just everyday traders, but rich ones. They made their money doing trading routes along the seven deserts. Since Aladdin and his siblings could not always travel with their parents they were watched by Aladdin's God parents –Genie and Eden. For a while, everything was working out fine, but then people around them started to get suspicious, so he and his siblings come here every weekend to help avoid suspicion.

To Jasmine, the story didn't make any sense. Trade in Agrabah was common…"But that doesn't make any since…I mean, there are hundreds of traders in Agrabah. There was no need for such secrets" Jasmine laughed "I mean it's one of the main reasons people come to Agrabah"

Aladdin shook his head "it's not as easy as you think" he whispered sadly "my family" he stopped as he tried to think of the right words. Jasmine watched as Aladdin battled with his self. Soon a dark mask of anger played on his face "it's the curse that has befallen my family for generations."

"Curse?" she whispered as she looked at her lover with concern. Her eyes traveled down to his right hand-which was covered by a black glove-as his left hand rubbed it. She remembered as kids asking why he wore such a thing, on one hand, Aladdin never did explain why…he would just brush off her question with a joke. This became a habit for him and their friends.

With a sigh, Aladdin slowly took off the glove and held his hand up to Jasmine. What she saw made her press herself into the stone wall behind her

"Jasmine" Aladdin said facing her "I'm the Prince of Thieves."

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Prince of Thieves

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_To Jasmine, the story didn't make any sense. Trade in Agrabah was common…"But that doesn't make any since…I mean, there are hundreds of traders in Agrabah. There was no need for such secrets" Jasmine laughed "I mean it's one of the main reasons people come to Agrabah"_

_Aladdin shook his head "it's not as easy as you think" he whispered sadly "my family" he stopped as he tried to think of the right words. Jasmine watched as Aladdin battled with his self. Soon a dark mask of anger played on his face "it's the curse that has befallen my family for generations."_

"_Curse?" she whispered as she looked at her lover with concern. Her eyes traveled down to his right hand-which was covered by a black glove-as his left hand rubbed it. She remembered as kids asking why he wore such a thing, on one hand, Aladdin never did explain why…he would just brush off her question with a joke. This became a habit for him and their friends._

_With a sigh, Aladdin slowly took off the glove and held his hand up to Jasmine. What she saw made her press herself into the stone wall behind her_

"_Jasmine" Aladdin said facing her "I'm the Prince of Thieves."_

_**CHAPTER THREE: The Prince of Thieves**_

Jasmine sat with her body pressed against the cold stone wall, her breath was catching in her throat as she stared at the unsightly sight of his right hand. _"This can't be happening,"_she thought frantically. She had heard stories…chilling and horrible stories about the King of Thieves growing up. In fact, it was part of her royal lesions. She was always told that if she was ever to encounter a person who held the mark…she was to run. Never in a million years would she ever believe that the love of her life would be the _prince_ of thieves. She started to feel as if she was about to hyperventilate, her eyes stared at the hand with fear. The middle of his palm held a large black Mark…the mark represented magic…dark magic…darkness so dark that not even light could penetrate it…cruelty and prisoners.

She couldn't believe it, this was Aladdin…this was the man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor…the man who escaped the most skilled palace guards…the man woman yearned for and men feared…this prince…this man in front of her was her love…her life…he was her Aladdin…Jasmine looked at Aladdin with disbelieving eyes. She watched as his eyes showed sadness and even hurt.

He quietly placed the glove back on his hand, feeling her uneasiness Aladdin turned to her "I understand if you wish to leave" he whispered "I never meant to get you in to such trouble" Jasmine stayed quiet as she relaxed a little, unable to stand the silence he continued "I'm really sorry Jasmine, but this is the truth…this is who I am, I _am_the prince of Thieves" he grabbed her hand feeling her stiffen "I love you, Jasmine…I love you so much and I don't ever want to lose you…but" he looked to their closed hands "I understand if you can't accept this"

A couple tears fell from her eyes as she looked at him "you should have told me" she said just above a whisper "I had a right to know" she added Aladdin nodded as she continued "I-I honestly don't know what to do…from all my classes…all my lessons…I've been told to run…run away from the one who holds the mark…but-but…I love you" she stated as her voice cracked causing the girl to be engulfed by her emotions.

"Jasmine, baby, please don't cry…" Aladdin whispered as he started to whip her tears. She couldn't stop, she continued to cry harder. "Please, baby, please don't cry." He said kissing her hair, her forehead, her nose, her cheek… her lips. The tears still fell as she lifted her hands to touch his face, kissing him gently back.

Oh how they both missed the feel of their touch, their warm soft lips touching.

He missed doing this to her…correction…how he missed doing this _with_her, the Kiss soon turned in to one of passion, neediness. Both fighting for dominance, they pulled apart as the need for air became too great.

In each other's arms Aladdin mindlessly ran his fingers down her long raven locks "I would never hurt you Jasmine" he whispered "I know what you've been taught…but I swear on my life I would never let anyone or anything harm a single hair on your head" The princess nodded as she sighed, things were defiantly going to get complicated that's for sure.

"I need you to promise me something" Jasmine spoke up, laying his head down on her lap

"Anything" he whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Promise you'll never lie to me again," she said as Aladdin pulled her down and claimed her lips "never" he whispered as he broke the kiss. Satisfied with his answer Jasmine and Aladdin smiled lovingly at each other.

With a grin the young prince asked "so does this mean we're alright?" With a giggle the Arabian Princess pulled her lover to her, claiming his lips once more "I take that as a yes" he answered as he laid his head back on her lap.

The two stayed silent as they stared in each other's eyes; with a lift of her hand Aladdin kissed it gently "I promise my princess." He whispered, "with all my heart, I love you."

"Forever?" Jasmine said leaning forward.

"Forever." He answered as the two shared a final kiss.

The two lovers sat unaware they were being watched by a trio of thieves, as the scene played out the three smirked with amusement.

"Always the charmer isn't he?" one commented

"Always did have a soft spot for dames." Another added

"And that one's cute too." Another said

"It would be mean just to walk up to them, right?" the first one asked

"Unthinkable" the second agreed

"Unbelievable" the third one also decided

"Terrible, even" the first one added

The boys looked to one another with mischief in their eyes and smirks on their lips.

It was then they made their move "Hey Al!" they shouted in unison.

Sitting up quickly Aladdin looked up with wide eyes. Jasmine mindlessly tried to fix her tussled locks as she heard her love whisper "oh no"

The first to speak was the tallest of the three; he held a large grin as he stared at the aggravated lip swollen Aladdin "Yo, Aladdin!"

The shortest of the three spoke next "Hey dude!"

Then the third spoke up, he had blue eyes "What's up man?!" he lifted his hand for a high-five but was left with nothing.

"What the hell do you guys want?!" Aladdin asked furiously and a bit embarrassed

"What? We saw you across the way and thought we just came and say hi." The tallest shrugged

"Yeah, why so hostile?" the smallest asked confused

With a roll of his eyes he turned to an amused Jasmine "these are my pals" Aladdin said as the two stood "The tallest is Babkak"

"Yo!"

"The short one is Omar"

"Enchanted', milady" Omar kissed her hand gently causing Jasmine to giggle and Aladdin roll his eyes

"And this one is Kassim," he said pointing to the blue-eyed boy.

Fallowing Omar's example the blue eyed boy kissed the princess on the palm and sent her a playful wink.

"It's nice to meet you all" Jasmine said with a large smile

Taking in her looks Kassim smiled shrewdly "So Al is she the reason you rejected the princess of Crimson'ia?"

"Yeah, no wonder" Omar added "man she's hot" Omar and Babkak a high-fived each other as they laughed "I always knew you had a girl on the side."

There was that name again, who was this princess everyone keeps bring up. Without warning Aladdin grabbed Jasmine's hand and began to walk away "Okay boys sharing time is over" he said as he blushed deeply.

"Oh come on man we were just playing" Babkak yelled as the boys laughed with great mirth.

Once out of the trio's sight Aladdin let out a breath "they seem charming" Aladdin turned to his love with raised eye brow

"Yea, a real brawl of monkeys" he muttered as they continued to walk "C'mon Jas I'll show you the rest of the city after I show you the palace" with a small breath he added "I've got a lot of explaining to do" Jasmine squeezed his hand in support. He was right the two of them had a lot of explaining to do.

"Aladdin, what have you done?!" the Royal Vizier yelled his voice echoing though out the palace throne room. He was yelling so load that he did not hear the King walk in.

"Rasheed…" Cassim said gently, He looked at the two guilty expressions of Aladdin and Jasmine.

"You have really done it this time!" Rasheed went on furiously "For Allah's sake, what will your father think?!"

"Rasheed…" Cassim repeated a little bit louder "I'm right here."

"Oh," Rasheed said turning to Cassim "So sorry you're Highness, but look what Aladdin has done! I think he should be punished at once. Telling our secret to an outsider-"Cassim raised his hand cutting the Vizier off.

" I understand what you mean Rasheed, but please leave me to punish my own children"

Rasheed felt embarrassed as Aladdin held back a snicker."Y-yes your highness"

"Good now leave."

As the Vizier exited the throne room he sent the two a murderous glare.

Aladdin turned to his father as did Jasmine "Now Aladdin" Cassim started "tell me what happened and why the princess is here"

Aladdin explained to his father how jasmine came to be in the city of the thieves, how he also saved her from being executed and how he had exposed his whole life as well as his families' secrets to her.

After a few moments of silence, Cassim spoke: "I understand why you did what you did, But Aladdin you knew you weren't supposed to tell her or anyone for that matter."

"I know…" the young man whispered as he looked to the ground

"And Jasmine, you do realize the trouble you're in?" Cassim asked as he stared at the princess with a look that only a father would have, full of concern and love.

"Yes sir, but I was the one who caused this trouble. Don't punish Aladdin punish me" she took a step forward "I was the one who snuck away…I was the reason Aladdin had to expose your secrets, so if anyone is to blame it is I" Aladdin looked up at his love with shock

Cassim raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well, I see no reason for her not to stay." He said as the two looked up in surprise, with a smile he looked to Jasmine "Go to Sadira room, Jasmine. She'll get you something to wear; a person of your statue shouldn't be dressed in rags" Still shocked the two looked at each other and back at Cassim "Well, go on." He said almost laughing. As the two rushed off Cassim took a seat on his throne smiling "She could be the one…"

Rasheed was furious. How dare he bring an outsider to the hidden lands? It was wrong. It was against the law. It was completely unheard of.

Without another thought, he reported this to his superior.

"Are you completely sure?" a dark voice rang out

"Yes, young master."

"And a girl was with him?"

"Yes young master, He seems to be quite taken with her."

His master smiled "Good, now leave me" Rasheed bowed and left. "Well Xerxes, it seems baby brother is getting soft. This girl may be useful to me." A fish like creature smiled evilly as he and his master shared an evil laugh.

Sadira embraced the Arabian princess "Oh my God, Jasmine this totally rocks. You HAVE to come to dinner!" Sadira said excitedly.

Jasmine laughed at her friend's excited demeanor, Jasmine loved talking with Aladdin's twin sister, the two were not Identical twins. They were fraternal twins, while Aladdin held the raven hair; Sadira had inherited a dark brunette color. The two were the same in almost every aspect when it came to personality though, Stubborn and headstrong, adventurous and mischievous. As children Sadira would tag along with Jasmine and Aladdin on their many 'mini' childlike adventures. She was like the sister Jasmine never had and always wanted.

Sadira was surprised and worried when she saw Jasmine on Aladdin's arm, but once all was explained she felt relieved. She turned to her sudo sister and smiled "it's about time this knuckle head told you the truth!" it was a good ten minutes of Sadira yelling at her brother for even holding this secret from Jasmine for so long. After the rant, Aladdin had left claiming a need for medication to heal his throbbing head. The two girls stood laughing hysterically.

During the reunion with Aladdin's twin sister, Hammed-Aladdin's older brother- came into the room. He was not as pleased as his little sister and brother. His father had explained to him how the Arabian princess got to their secret city and all the events that happened there after. After a lecture about rules and their importance Hammed had stormed out. Hammed was always a stickler for the rules.

Twenty minutes later found both princesses laughing like school girls, as a couple of servants appeared with a rack filled with garments. The two girls spent an hour picking though the many different fashions. Jasmine wasn't sure what to wear…they were all so beautiful, different than what she's use too. Sadira sensing her friends uneasiness picked out, what she believed would be the perfect outfit for her childhood friend.

"Sadira…I don't know" she said nervously

"Oh come on jas, you're in the land of the thieves, you can't walk around dressed like the little proper princess"

"But I am a _little_ proper princess," Jasmine said with a raised eye brow

"Not here you're not," Sadira said with a smirk "here your dangerous and exciting, trust me" Sadira pushed the garment in the princess's hand and pushed her behind the curtain. Within a few moments, Princess jasmine emerged. Sadira was right, Jasmine not only looked beautiful, elegant and well like the princess she is gorgeous, she had a look of danger as if to say 'don't mess with me'

She wore a purple bedlah outfit with long poufy bustle pants and a top which leaves her forearms, shoulders, and midriff bare, along with copper earrings and black slipper-like shoes. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail, allowing her black locks to fall down in waves.

Sadira was beyond pleased. "You look amazing!" she praised

Jasmine smiled appreciatively towards the brunette. Within a few moments, Jasmine jumped at the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind her "Wow" Jasmine blushed and turned around. Her eyes went wide, the boy-no Man that stood behind her was everything a prince could ever aspire to be.

His outfit was as his fathers, but black all over with a wolf patch on his chest. His face remained uncovered-since there was no need for him to hide his identity. Jasmine couldn't help but stare, this was the man girls would fawn over, the man men would hate, the man who would cause so much trouble, the man who would save lives, the man of her dreams….this was the Prince of Thieves and the love of her life.

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Few Adjustments

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Sadira was beyond pleased. "You look amazing!" she praised_

_Jasmine smiled appreciatively towards the brunette. Within a few moments Jasmine jumped at the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind her "Wow" Jasmine blushed and turned around. Her eyes went wide, the boy-no Man that stood behind her was everything a prince could ever aspire to be._

_His outfit was as his fathers, but black all over with a wolf patch on his chest. His face remained uncovered-since there was no need for him to hide his identity. Jasmine couldn't help but stare, this was the man girls would fawn over, the man men would hate, the man who would cause so much trouble, the man who would save lives, the man of her dreams…. this was the Prince of Thieves and the love of her life._

_The Prince of Thieves_

_**CHAPTER FOUR: A Few Adjustments**_

Twirling around Jasmine smiled brightly at her prince "what do you think?"

"I think" he quickly picked her up spinning her around. Jasmine laughed joyously, he gently placed her on her feet leaning his forehead against hers "You look breath taking" his voice was just above a whisper. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes, neither speaking but both knowing what the other was feeling.

_Love._

They were brought out of their trance as Sadira cleared her throat. Blushing the two turned to the awaiting teen "are you done yet?" she asked playfully "because we still have work to do" she lifted her arms up to show the large bag of oils and creams.

"Sorry sis" Aladdin said rubbing the back of his neck "I forgot how much crap it takes for your face to look remotely descent" it was then that a pillow hit his face. "Awe, come on dira, I was only playing" he said with his puppy dog eyes.

Jasmine laughed as another pillow crashed into the raven haired teens face "I think you should go Aladdin" she said softly.

With a sigh he stood up "very well" he said dejectedly, grabbing Jasmine's hand he added- in a mock-dramatic tone -"_Wait for me my darling_"

Jasmine nodded as he began to make his retreat-only to be knocked to the ground. Sadira laughed hysterically as Jasmine stared in shock.

"You really should watch where you're going brother"

"Carpet!" Aladdin yelled "you traitor" he grumbled as he watched the magic carpet fly over to Sadira and high five her.

"Y-You have a _Magic carpet?!"_ Jasmine gasped as the beautiful rug danced around her "it's so beautiful" she whispered allowing the carpet to _kiss_ her hand.

"He's very friendly" Sadira said smiling "we got him a couple of years ago as a birthday present"

"No no no."Aladdin said dusting himself off. "_I_ got him as a birthday present. You got the parrot, remember?" pointing to the empty cage.

"Formalities" Sadira said waving him off.

"Can you really ride it?" Jasmine asked as she stared at the carpet in great fascination

The twins nodded excitedly "oh Jasmine it's amazing!" Sadira said grabbing hold of jasmines hand "to be able to fly…" she looked away in a daze "it's just magical"

"It sounds fantastic" the young princess beamed at her friend then at the carpet, who was floating beside her.

"I'll take you for a ride" Aladdin spoke up, chuckling at his girlfriend's enlightened expression.

"But only after my mad scientist of a sister is done with you" Sadira nodded approvingly "well then I will take my leave, ladies" he bowed and exited the room.

Once the young prince was gone Sadira turned to her carpet friend "Good work Carpet, I think you really knocked the wind out of him" she said smiling approvingly, the carpet danced around her "Alright now go do whatever it is that you do, _we_ princesses have things to discuss" once carpet was gone Sadira pulled Jasmine over to her vanity "For dinner tonight I have this amazing dress for you to wear"

Jasmine looked puzzled for a moment before asking "Sadira I thought this was what I was to wear?...and what are you putting in my hair?"

The brunette shook her head as she placed oils into her palms and worked it into her friends hair "No, that's just your everyday clothes, you need something much more formal for dinner…but don't worry, like I said I have the most amazing dress for you and this stuff" she holds up the small clay bottle "it's a mixture of different oils, living in a underground city can be torcher on the scalp. The humidity, heat and sand really kill your hair, so I came up with this…and well it's all I use now."

"You made this?" jasmine asked impressed, she gave it a smell "wow its smells wonderful, what is in it?"

"Lavender to help prevent dryness and itchiness, Lemon for the smell and to help the underactive sebaceous glands it also gives your hair a bit of a highlight, and Peppermint to help your hair grow….not that you need help in that department" Jasmine smiles as the scents of peppermint and lavender tickled her nose "you should of seen Aladdin during the first batches…" she let out a laugh "I was experimenting with _everything_ and _anything_ I could find."

"What happened?"

"I'm sure you remember a while back, when you did not see him for over a month?" Jasmine nodded "well…" Sadira let out another laugh "well the first batch didn't go so well…his hair just…fell out"

Jasmine jumped out of the chair wide eyed.

"Oh no, don't worry your hair is fine" Sadira assured "on the first batch I grabbed one of mothers creams…what I didn't know was mother had a woman in the market create a cream that causing hair to fall out…"

Jasmine relaxed as the information set in "I remember that month, I was so angry with him" she said looking up at her friend "he wouldn't tell me why he never came to see me…" she became silent for a moment then busted in to a hysterical laugh, soon Sadira was following in her footsteps

That is how they stayed for what seemed like hours, Sadira continued to share her many stories of humiliating events that involved her twin.

"Sadira" Jasmine asked once she composed herself "Who is The Princess of Crimson'ia?"

Jasmine watched as a scowl replaced her friend's bright smile. "How did you hear about her?" she asked almost surprised "wait don't answer that, the trio right?" jasmine nodded as Sadira groaned "For crying out loud, those boys wouldn't know to keep their mouths shut if Allah himself said to do so!" Jasmine let a small giggle slip her lips, with another breath she continued "Why haven't you asked Aladdin?"

"Well with everything going on…I kinda never got a chance" she whispered "Honestly I feel like he might try and sugar coat it, so please Sadira just tell me who she is"

Sighing Sadira rubbed the back of her neck thinking about the princesses request "well…alright" she said calming her nerves. The Princess of Crimson'ia was not one of her favorite conversations. "I'm sure in your Royal lectures and classes you were told about the Red knights, am I right?"

Jasmine nodded "They are the Knights that run the European lands. They come at night and pillage the riches from the royals and save it for the paupers or at less that's what I was thought…I honestly don't know what to believe any more" the princess whispered the last part as she looked up "But I thought they didn't exist…"

Sadira scoffed. "What, like _we_don't exist?" Sadira asked while loosening a knot in Jasmine's hair. With a sigh Sadira turned her friend to face her "Jasmine look, while you're here you're going to find yourself questioning the things that you were brought up on…as a princess of Agrabah that's how it should be, You're a princess of the sun not of the shadows"

"What do you mean?"

"it's just a metaphor, but you and your people-your kingdom-lives on the ideals that we and those that do as we do, do not exist, our city is not known to any outsiders…our world is kept within these walls as with the other hidden lands…it's like saying I am a princess of the shadows and you a princess of the sun" she took a breath "we are just fairy tales people tell their children at night"

"But father told me the prince of thieves was real…that they were"

"Ruthless blood thirsty savages?" Sadira interrupted

"Well…not in those words" shaking her head the Agrabainian princess turned to the mirror "I guess there's more to this then I thought" Sadira nodded getting back to Jasmine's hair "So your saying there's more hidden lands? That it's not just folklore?"

"Loads more." Sadira said fixing a curl.

"How does this all fit in with this Princess of Crimson'ia?"

Sadira paused. "You do realize Aladdin's a prince right?" Jasmine nodded. "And you know even princes can get…suitors?" Jasmine nodded again with a small frown. "It's okay to be jealous jasmine, how do you think Aladdin felt each time a suitor came to you?"

Jasmine nodded understanding; there were several times where Aladdin would lose his temper during one of her suitor's visits.

Sadira continued "She was actually meant to be courted by Hammed. Then Aladdin showed up and well she started going after him.

Honestly the girl was a complete pain in the rear end, I couldn't stand her…it was like she was obsessed with my brother it was sick. I mean she was even nasty with me! ME-She thought in some sick twisted way that I would be some sort of competition ….Why would **_I_** be competition?! I'm his _twin_sister for crying out loud! A donkey could tell we were related!" Jasmine let out a giggle.

Taking a breath Sadira continued "Aladdin didn't want her, but she kept trying. Hammed didn't care, he found the situation "humorous" but Aladdin on the other hand after a while snapped. After being asked, for what seemed to be the hundredth time "WHY?" he turned and yelled "Because I have a girlfriend"" Sadira let out a laugh "it was quite priceless actually, but anyway everybody freaked out, no one knew he was seeing anyone…well that is no one but us, our family.

"Father has wanted a union between the two hidden cities for years, but not at the risk of Aladdin's happiness…or yours. He told everyone that the union was to be between Hammed and the princess and since she did not want him…then the union was over. Everyone continued to give my brother a hard time for not saying anything before and for turning down the princess of Crimson'ia, they were also worried about who he was actually seeing."

"Why would it matter?"

"Even you know why Jasmine, just because your father lifted the Marriage law that stating Royalty can only marry Royalty or those of high nobility, doesn't mean the same for everyone else" Jasmine nodded understanding "the sad part is he wouldn't tell anyone who you were…I mean I agree no one should know _who_ you really are Jasmine…it's too dangerous for you as it is and like I said before in this city you're the enemy not us" jasmine raised a perfectly arched eye brow "Not to us of course, but to them" she pointed to the city outside her window "to them you're better off dead than alive, but we love you…" Sadira clarified

"I know" she said with a smile "and I love you guys too…but I don't know what to do about my own father-let alone my people" Jasmine whispered

Laying a hand on her friends shoulder Sadira gave her a sympathetic look "I'm sorry this is happening to the both of you…We'll figure something out so don't worry. I'm sure your father will understand…I mean he loves Aladdin. As for your people" she stayed quiet for a while "We'll think of something"

Sadira finished with Jasmine's hair and proceeded to wash her hands, while Jasmine sat and processed the information. Her feelings were a mess, was Aladdin ashamed of her? Was she ashamed of him? No, of course she wasn't- she loved him more than anything…no matter who he was or what title he carried. However, one thought plagued her…why wouldn't he be ashamed to be with her? After all she was nothing more than your common princess.

Turning around Sadira let out a breath as she stared at her friends melancholy face "You know jasmine, there is one thing I haven't told you yet" Jasmine looked up expectantly "While everyone was hounding my brother, he normally wouldn't say anything just let them question…but soon he did give them something"

"What?"

"When they asked 'is she really such an amazing woman that you can't tell us?' it took him a moment"

"oh" Jasmine whispered looking down, if the question was asked to her about him she would have repose with a 'Yes' right away…no need to think.

Sadira let out a laugh "Jasmine he wasn't thinking if you were or not….he was smiling, he told me later that it took him so long to answer because he was too busy thinking about what a incredibly breathtaking woman you are…that it was hard to put in to simple words how much he really loved you"

The princess of Agrabah looked up wide eyed with joy "what did he say?

"More than you'll ever know….was all he said" Sadira walked to her closet smiling as she took out Jasmine's dress for dinner "He really does love you Jas" she placed the dress down and walked over to her now standing friend "he just sometimes doesn't know how to show it, I'll have to admit, the princess was beautiful" she said with a smirk "but she's got nothing on you."

Jasmine smiled brightly as she embraced her friend "Thank you Sadira…for everything"

"Hey what are 'sudo' sisters for?" Sadira shrugged "now that this business is taken care of let's get you ready for a grand dinner"

"What are you my fairy god mother now?" Jasmine giggled as Sadira pulled a stick from a nearby plant

"Bibbity bobbity boo" she mocked as she waved the stick around as if it was a wand. The two girls laughed as they prepared themselves for a night of laugher and fun with close family and friends.

_As laughter filled the room the two princesses sat in bliss unaware of the darkness that lurked outside…watching….waiting._

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lion's Den

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_The princess of Agrabah looked up wide eyed with joy "what did he say?_

"_More than you'll ever know….was all he said" Sadira walked to her closet smiling as she took out Jasmine's dress for dinner. "He really does love you Jas" she placed the dress down and walked over to her now standing friend "he just sometimes doesn't know how to show it, I'll have to admit, the princess was beautiful," she said with a smirk "but she's got nothing on you."_

_Jasmine smiled brightly as she embraced her friend "Thank you Sadira…for everything"_

"_Hey what are 'sudo' sisters for?" Sadira shrugged "now that this business is taken care of let's get you ready for a grand dinner"_

"_What are you my fairy god mother now?" Jasmine giggled as Sadira pulled a stick from a nearby plant_

"_Bibbity bobbity boo" she mocked as she waved the stick around as if it was a wand. The two girls laughed as they prepared themselves for a night of laugher and fun with close family and friends._

_As laughter filled the room the two princesses sat in bliss unaware of the darkness that lurked outside…watching….waiting._

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Lion's Den**

Wiping the sweat off her palms and fixing a stray hair, the Agrabainian princess made her way into, what the locales called "The Lion's Den"

The Lion's Den was not connected to the palace, but it was located directly next door to the large stone walls. Jasmine smiled as she heard the laughter and joyous commotions coming from the smaller building. Taking a deep breath she walked in, it didn't take long before three familiar voices chorused her name…

"Jasmine!" Babkak yelled happily as he waved her over.

"Yo Jasmine" Omar added.

"Sit over here!" Kassim said pointing to the seat next to him.

Jasmine giggled, but happily obliged.

"So Jas how do you like the Hidden City?" Babkak asked nonchalantly.

"Well, I haven't had a chance to see much of it yet…." Jasmine answered. "But Aladdin promised to give me a tour before the night ends."

The mention of their prince's name caused the three young trouble makers to grin.

"Ah yes Aladdin" Kassim sighed. "Our beloved Prince of Thieves."

"He'll be joining us shortly" Babkak interrupted, "He asked that we keep an eye on you" he raised a copper coin as he sent the young princess a wink.

"We've been waiting for you for a long time Jasmine," Omar said with a laugh.

"Sorry, if I had known that you would have been waiting…" Jasmine began but was cut off.

"Oh no, not now" Omar smiled "I mean for a while now since Aladdin declared he was seeing someone…"

"Someone outside the hidden cities" Kassim whispered.

"It's actually quite funny," Omar said laughing not noticing the confused look on Jasmines face. "I mean if it were true then…well then it would cause to many problems" he explained.

"What would cause too many problems? What are you talking about?" Jasmine asked.

"Rumors" Babkak added.

"What rumors?"

Before any of the trio could answer, a voice came from behind "The rumor that the Prince's intended isn't a princess of the hidden lands." The voice was cold, cruel and familiar.

The trio stood staffs in hand, Jasmine too-quickly stood turning to the man who interrupted their conversation.

"Mozenrath" Babkak growled.

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy?" Mozenrath said stroking, what looked like a floating eel. With a crooked sadistic smile, his eyes landed on the young princess "Why hello Princess Jasmine. We meet again."

Jasmine stared at the man in front of her "do-do I know you?" she asked perplexed. Looking the man up and down she took in his every feature, his unusually pale skin… he looked to be eighteen, his hair was the color of night and he wore a blue sorcerer's robe. On his Left hand, Jasmine noticed a large brown glove. Where have I seen that glove? She thought as she looked to his Right arm. She cringed, wrapped around his Right arm lay the Eel like creature.

Mozenrath laughed as did his eel "How forgetful we are", he shook his head, "but still as beautiful as ever" he licked his lips. "Tell me princess does your father know where you are?" he smirked, "better yet your kingdom?"

Jasmine Glared "That is none of your concern" she hissed.

Mozenrath smirked "Ah, still as feisty as ever" he looked down at the airborne sand eel that he called 'Xerxes' "it's a pity really that she doesn't remember me"

"Yes, yes p-i-t-t-y-y-y-y" Xerxes hissed.

The trio turned to look at the young princess "so it's true" Kassim whispered.

"You are a princess…" Omar added.

"How is it that you're here?" Kassim asked.

"Don't you know it's forbidden?" Omar added.

"That is not important right now!" Babkak growled his eyes turning to Mozenrath, staff still held out in front of him.

The raven haired princess ignored their questions, her eyes glaring dangerously at Mozenrath "Stop acting as if you know who I am" Jasmine yelled, "We have never met; I would remember someone as vile as you!"

Mozenrath took a step toward the young princess but stopped as Omar and Kassim rushed in front of her, taking a protective stance staffs drawn and ready to strike.

"Leave her alone Mozenrath" Babkak growled. "She has done nothing to you."

"How fun" the dark haired sorcerer laughed "Aladdin has his little imps guarding his precious little princess"

"I can take care of myself" Jasmine hissed from behind the three men

"You're quite beautiful when you're angry princess, desirable I must say…but that's always been your strong suit" Mozenrath said.

"Back away **now** Mozenrath" Babkak warned, but the raven haired sorcerer continued to step forward.

"I would listen to them if I were you" came a warning voice, Jasmines glare fell as she felt a rush of relief.

Mozenrath turned around with a laugh. "Why hello Aladdin, it's been a while"

"Not long enough" the young prince answered nonchalantly as he walked over to his princess stepping in front of her protectively.

"awe, there's no need to protect your little princess Aladdin" his eyes stared at Jasmine, causing the princess to grab a hold of Aladdin's arm "I wouldn't dare harm a single hair on her lovely head" he licked his lips causing Aladdin to growl.

"Ooo-ooo possessive are we?" he said mockingly.

"There are a few things I do not tolerate, one of them being psychotic wanna be son of a-"

"Now now dear prince language" Mozenrath smirked.

"You have no right to be here Mozenrath" Aladdin yelled.

"I have every right to be here 'Street Rat!" Mozenrath hissed.

Aladdin let out a laugh, his irritation with the sorcerer still present "Whoa, whoa, whoa-'Street rat?' Don't you remember when you used to be one?"

"Don't you dare" Mozenrath warned seeing where this was going

Aladdin smirked. "I mean, you should know shouldn't you…Nasrif"

Mozenrath flared. The on lookers let out gasps.

"Or should I say, Nasrif Mohammed?"

"Don't you dare call me that you little brat! Did you actually think I was going to keep that stupid mortal name forever? Absolutely not! I am Mozenrath, ruler of the land of the Black Sand! Here my decree, street rat!" he snapped at Aladdin. It was then that what seemed like an army of mamluks appeared from the ground.

Aladdin couldn't help himself, he and the trio busted into a fit of hysteria "this is your army? This is what you brought with you?"

Mozenrath growled in frustrations fist turning white "You would think he would learn after we kicked his butt the last time"

"Attack!" Mozenrath yelled rage penetrating every letter "do not harm the princess…I have plans for her" he said with a crooked smile.

"Omar, Kassim get Jasmine away from here" Aladdin ordered "Ready Sadira?!" Aladdin yelled.

Mozenrath turned around as did Jasmine. There was Sadira standing on carpet "Ready" it was then that Sadira and Carpet noise dived into a sea of Mamluks breaking them into pieces. "Gross" she whined as she pulled an arm from her hair

Kassim and Omar pulled Jasmine behind a building "I won't just sit back and do nothing! We have to help them" Jasmine protested.

"I'm sorry Princess, but we have orders to keep you safe…" Omar said looking to the battle wishing he could assist his comrades.

"Besides if something happened to you Aladdin would go nuts" Kassim added as so looking to the battle "there's too many mamluks" he whispered.

Sadira yelled as one of the undead held her down "get your creepy hands off me you no good flea bitten pile of bones!" she yelled struggling.

It was then that a second mamluks lifted a sharp blade ready to end the young sand-witch's life ."You messed with the wrong princess" she growled.

"Powers of the sands I summon you, protect me!" Sadira said. Sand erupted from underneath sending the Mamluks into millions of pieces

"I'm sooo gonna need such a hot bath after this" she groaned picking another body part from her hair and shoulder.

"This is the problem with undead servants always falling apart on the job" Mozenrath smirked as he landed a punch on Aladdin's side "What's wrong street rat can't take a hit?"

Aladdin let out a laugh "what that? You called that a punch? I know children who can punch harder then you" Aladdin kicked his leg out knocking Mozenrath down "this ends now Mozenrath, leave and don't return or you're finished!"

"Ooo-ooo so dark" he laughed as Xerxes came from behind wrapping himself around the young prince "good job Xerxes" Mozenrath stood smiling "now where is this delightful princess of yours," he said.

"You stay away from her!" Aladdin growled as he struggled to free himself "if you touch a single hair on her head I swear I'll-"his protest died as Xerxes brought his slimy tail to cover Aladdin's mouth.

"We have to assist them" Omar growled watching as Aladdin fell to his knees struggling to escape the eel's grip.

"What about the princess? We can't just leave her" Kassim asked watching a Sadira fought back a handful of Mamluks with her magic "Sadira looks as if she being drained"

"She's using too much power" Omar whispered he turned his attention to Babkak, who was laying on the ground glaring at a group of mamluks "if only we could get to the gantlet!"

"It seems that all of his powers come from that one glove…if we got it then we could save everyone"

"You have to go," Jasmine said pushing the two "don't worry about me, I'll be fine" she assured them.

"But Aladdin"

"I know what he said, but either you two head out there to help save your prince or Mozenrath will continue to attack. he has already taken out the guards, What do you think he'll target next?!"

"The king and queen," the two teens said at the same time. Jasmine nodded.

"Now go" she insisted. Without another word, the two took off. It was only a few moments before they too had fallen. Jasmine thought for a moment watching Mozenrath closely, She knew that everyone had a weakness.

"The simplest way to render him helpless is to grab his source of power." She whispered to herself, but she had to get past his familiar…and it was watching the battle with great mirth. It was then that an idea came to mind, but it wouldn't work unless she had some help.

"Where's Razoul when you need him?" she hissed as she looked around "I can't do this alone…for my plan to work I need some help…"

"I think I could be of some assistance," a voice said. A woman's voice.

Jasmine turned around; there stood a young woman with long chocolate hair and an aged look in her eyes, with a smile on her face.

"Diana!" Jasmine yelled surprised.

"Hello, Jasmine." The older woman smiled warmly at the young princess.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here…if they find out your outside the palace they'll come after you!"

"From what I heard you seem to be more of a target then I dear" The Queen of thieves giggled. "Don't be so surprised, child. Did you think that you and my children were the only ones to snick out the palace in commoner clothing?" she shook her head. "From what I heard it sounds like you have a plan?"

Jasmine nodded.

After reveling her plan to the Queen, Jasmine looked around. "Now if only we had Carpet" she whispered looking for the brightly colored rug

"All ready taken care of" the queen smiled as Carpet came from behind her.

"How…?" Jasmine asked.

"Who do you think came and got me?" Diana said.

The young princess nodded. It was time to put their plan into action.

Sitting in the middle of a broken table Jasmine waited nervously. She had done this before…many times in fact and each time she hated it.

"Are you sure this catapult is effective?" the Queen asked apprehensively. "I don't think we could explain to your father…why his precious precocious princess is in pieces"

"It should work…it's never failed me" Jasmine said looking forward. "Okay it's now or never"

With a breath, the Queen turned to Carpet. "Are you ready dear friend?" the rug nodded. "Alright"

Without a second thought, she cut the rope holding the table and Jasmine to the ground.

Flying thought the air as if sprouting wings of her own, Jasmine flew past Mozenrath pulling the gantlet off his left arm as she landed gracefully on top of the flying Carpet "Great job carpet" she whispered.

The mamluks froze allowing their prisoners to escape their grasp, Xerxes, in shock, loosened his grip which allowed Aladdin to fling the floating eel away from him.

"Wait a 'go Princess!" Babkak cheered taking out three mamluks.

"Right on!" Omar yelled bashing a mamluks on the head with his staff.

"Yeah, Jasmine!" Kassim jumped for joy; kicking a mamluks head clear off.

Carpet quickly flew to Aladdin allowing him to jump on to him.

Mozenrath screamed in anger "Give me back my Gantlet!"

"Not on your life Mozenrath" Aladdin responded.

"After him" Mozenrath bellowed.

They watched as the sands began to move "What is that?!" Jasmine asked as large creatures with black wings began to emerge from the sands. "Oh no" she whispered

"Looks like Mozenrath has some new friends," Aladdin said nervously.

"Not very friendly friends" Jasmine added as the two flew away

"Sadira, Omar, Kassim, Babkak get mother out of here now" Aladdin yelled as the bird like creatures quickened their pace.

Aladdin dodged past the creatures as quickly as he could. He glided past spectators and a few clothes hangers. People along the streets ran in fear while others stood shocked at what they were seeing.

"I want my Gantlet!" they heard the enemy scream out once more.

"Hold on to me Jasmine" Aladdin whispered as he told carpet to speed up.

Jasmine tried not to look scared, but that was tough considering the circumstances. It was then that Aladdin heard Jasmine scream. "Let go of her!" he yelled taking hold of her hands as the creature held on to her ankle with his claws "hang on Jasmine!"

"Aladdin help me" she whimpered as the creature drew blood. "I'm slipping"

Aladdin held on to her as tight as he could "I won't let you go" he told her sternly as he began to kick the creature. "Let go" he hissed repeatedly. With one final kick, the creature let out a blood curtailing scream as its face was bashed in.

Pulling Jasmine into his arms he held her tight "Are you ready to finish this?" She nodded still holding on to him.

"Okay, carpet lets teach these bird brains that they shouldn't mess with the prince of thieves," Aladdin said to the rug.

Carpet zoomed though the city the creature's right behind them, however, just as they reached a dead end, Capet flew up causing the creatures to disintegrate into the black dust from which they came.

Flying back to the other, Mozenrath glared darkly "I'll get you next time Street Rat" Mozenrath growled his eyes turning to Jasmine "till next time princess"

Grabbing his cape and his familiar, he disappeared into a swirl of black sand.

Once he was gone Aladdin jumped off carpet, as Jasmine went to do the same she fell into his arms. "Your ankle" he whispered looking down at the bloody mess. Anger took over him once more.

"It's okay, it's only scratched" she whispered kissing his cheek "I'm glad you're okay"

"Thanks to you," he said leaning into kiss his princess, but the two were quickly bombarded by a flood of on-lookers, including the trio.

"That was amazing!" Kassim cheered.

"That was awesome!" Omar agreed.

"I mean wow! For a princess you can kick some serious-"Babkak was cut off by a streak of light.

"Ahem," Diana said. Everyone fell silent. "I know this has been an exciting ordeal, but can we save the conversation for dinner?" She smiled as the group nodded. "Good now to the palace with you…All but you two" Aladdin and Jasmine turned to face the Queen "That looks like a nasty scrap my dear, Aladdin honey take the young princess to the infirmary have her patched up, we wouldn't want your father losing his head" she giggled as Jasmine blushed.

Without another word, Aladdin picked his princess up into his arms as Carpet flew over lowering its self low enough for Aladdin to lay Jasmine down. After getting on himself on to the flying carpet, they flew out and glided above the city.

Aladdin smiled stroking Jasmine's hair. Jasmine heaved a sigh. "This was not how I pictured my first magic carpet ride"

"I know and I'm sorry. This place takes a lot of getting used to" Aladdin whispered.

There was silence between the two before Jasmine spoke up "I just don't understand it though….who was that guy? How often does he come here? And why did he attack you? Did you do something to upset him? Is he going to come back? Should I be worried? And what were those dead things? What about the creatures with the wings?... the biggest thing that's bothering me is there was something familiar about him…I just can't put my finger on it…" Jasmine looked at her hands then up at Aladdin.

"He acted as if he knew me…like I should of known who he was…and the way he looked at me…" she shivered "those eyes…they were just so cold…lusty and cold…" she whispered.

"Shh Jasmine," He said putting a finger on Jasmine's lips. "I understand you have a lot of questions... I can answer them but not now. Mozenrath and I have a… history, but it'll take too long to explain." Aladdin said. "And about him and you" his eyes turned hard "I will never let him hurt you or lay a single finger on you…your safe with me...I promise"

"Just promise me we'll talk" she looked around the city "about everything"

"I promise" he whispered as he embraced her. "I'm sorry Jasmine"

"No, no it's alright." Jasmine said with a soft laugh."I just wish this was easier."

"It will be. I promise." He said gently. "You know something good did come out of all this" Jasmine looked up at him expectedly. "Magic clothes never rips."

Jasmine looked at her dress and it was true, during the entire ordeal, not a tear was on it.

She leaned in."I love you Aladdin"

"I love you to Jasmine." The two royals shared a passionate kiss.

"Come on let's get to the infirmary and then dinner," Jasmine said and the couple flew toward the palace out of sight.

Cassim watched them with a smile on his face.

"You really think she might be the one?" Diana asked. She was wrapped in her husband's arms.

"Yes, my dear Diana," he said kissing her hair. "But only time will tell"

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Letters and Trinkets

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Cassim watched them with a smile on his face._

"_You really think she might be the one?" Diana asked. She was wrapped in her husband's arms._

"_Yes my dear Diana" he said kissing her hair. "But only time will tell"_

_**CHAPTER SIX: Letters and Trinkets**_

The Sultan of Agrabah, Jasmine's father, paced the palace floor. Fret covering his features.

_Where could she be?_ It wasn't like his precious daughter to be absent for too long…he couldn't help this nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

When The Sultan awoke that morning, he expected to be greeted by his stunning daughter as they sat in the great dining hall enjoying their breakfast of pyaz ki kachori-seeing that it was their routine-however this did not transpire…instead he visited her chambers where he found it empty.

By Noon the kingdom was searched, the palace, the marketplace and even Aladdin's family hovel-the princess was nowhere to be found.

Razoul, the Captain of the Guard, shows no sympathy for lawbreakers, whether young, old, male or female, he takes pleasure from the authority he commands. Razoul takes protecting the royal family zealously -expressly Princess Jasmine-due to the fact that he had been watching over her since she was a baby. Without hesitation the Guard grumbled "She probably ran off with that _street rat!"_

"Yes, yes that is a very good possibility" the Sultan agreed.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon highness" Razoul added, even though he believed different.

With a sigh the sultan took his seat on his throne "you're probably right Razoul…" The sultan wasn't convinced, normally if Jasmine was to disappear; she would at less leave a note behind…as the sultan sat in silence a royal messenger appeared at the doors of the throne room.

"Highness" the skinny man kneeled "I have been given a message for your highness…"

The sultan sat up. "Really, who from?"

"Cassim Bin, Majesty"

"Cassim? What is it that my good friend wants?" Sultan asked a bit sadden as he hoped that the message would be from his daughter.

The man held the scroll up and began to read "My dear Sultan and friend, I am writing to inform you that your dear daughter, the gracious princess Jasmine is here with our family" the sultan let out a breath of relief. "My apologies on this message being tardy and for not informing you of her departure sooner majesty, we were in quite a hurry…She will be returning in the next couple of days. Thank you for your understanding your highness may Allah continue to bless you. Your good friend Cassim" The man bowed his head.

"Tell Cassim that I thank him for his message, please also have him tell my daughter that I will be awaiting her safe return" The messenger nodded and left "As long as she's safe" the guards nodded in agreement. "And as long as it is only for a couple of days" the sultan turned to his female attendant, Maya. "Let us get back to our schedule."

Once the sultan was gone Razoul turned to his fellow guards. "Get me Rasheed" without another word the two guards rushed out "The sultan might trust that _street rat_and his rat of a family…but I don't"

Meanwhile back at the infirmary…

Aladdin jumped off carpet carrying his princess in his arms as they made their way into the infirmary. Once inside the royal doctors began their work bandaging the princess's ankle.

"it isn't serious your highness, it should heal in a day or two" the doctor reassured "just to be safe I applied a bit of healing balm to it, just to keep it from becoming infected."

Aladdin and Jasmine nodded "see I told you I was okay"

Aladdin kissed her forehead "one can never be too careful"

"The prince is right, now rub this on the scratches every night don't remove the bandage for at less the next two days."

Jasmine nodded as the doctor bowed and left the room. Within seconds they hear a crowd of familiar voices.

The two royals watched as the door busted open.

"You two have a _lot_ of explaining to do!" Babkak hissed.

"Hello to you too" Aladdin said dryly. "We're fine thanks for asking"

Babkak glared at his friend "What is wrong with you two?!" he yelled "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" Aladdin asked honestly confused

"Why didn't you tell us the girl you were seeing was…was an ordinary princess?!" he turned to jasmine "no offense"

"None taken" she grumbled a little annoyed

"Do you have any Idea what this means?!" Omar hissed

"Aladdin this is serious" Kassim exclaimed looking worried

"When _your_ people find out…" Babkak shook his head "You should have told us"

"It doesn't matter!" Aladdin stated "good Allah guys, I love her I don't care what _my_ people say!"

"Aladdin it doesn't matter if you care or not, the people will rebel! _YOUR_ people!" he yelled "Because you decided to hook up with HER!" his arm flew to Jasmine, who was looking infuriated

"You know the law Aladdin…a prince of thieves can only marry a princess of the hidden sands…not a dime a dozen princess"

Finally fed up with being talked about as if she wasn't there Jasmine spoke up "Enough!" she screamed causing everyone to look at her "Let's get something straight here" she glared darkly at the men around her "I may not be one of these hidden city princesses, but I am a princess regardless of my birth I refused to be talked about as if I was not here!"

"We're sorry Princess" Babkak said bowing his head

"Stop it" Jasmine scolded "when we first meet you all treated me as if I was one of you, so stop with this 'princess' crap! Its Jasmine just _Jasmine"_she shook her head "I don't get it, when we meet you all seem to accept me…I don't understand any of this" she whispered the last part

"We're sorry Jasmine" Omar began "it's not that we don't like you or accept you…it's just that we're scared for you two"

"Why?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest "what is there to be afraid of?"

"Jasmine, what will your father says when he finds out who Aladdin really is? Will he allow your relationship to continue?" Jasmine looked at Babkak with a worried look

"That looks says it all" he whispered looking apologetic. "It could start a war. Your father hasn't a clue that King Cassim is well a King…he believes his good friend is nothing but a sales trader…and what of your kingdom princess? What will they think?"

"I…I just thought" she didn't finish, they were right…

"Like I said before, it's not that we don't like you Jasmine…it's that we're afraid for the two of you. We can see how much you love each other…" Omar looked to Aladdin who was staring at Jasmine with sadden eyes.

"I'm telling you right now Aladdin you need to figure this out…we may be accepting of this...and so are your parents but them" Babkak pointed out the window to the city "they won't be as accepting…no offence jasmine but those people- most of them _hate_ Agrabah…and would want nothing more than to see you and your father dead"

Jasmine nodded, her people would want the same fate for Aladdin and his family…things just got even more complicated.

There was silence for a moment before a familiar voice spoke up from the door way "Exactly" Hammed, Aladdin's older brother agreed."I've said the same thing over and over again, but it always fell on deaf ears."

"Where the hell were you?" Babkak demanded "we could have used your help!"

"Yea, we just got finished facing Mozenrath for the hundredth time" Omar added

"It was awesome" Kassim grinned-everyone turned to him "what…it was"

"He was probably hiding under his bed" Aladdin smirked "you've always been a goody-goody Hammed"

"For your information I was helping the guards. Some of Mozenrath spies infiltrated the palace walls" he shook his head "You aren't the only one with fighting experience, _baby brother_"

"And yet you still fight like an old lady" Aladdin said contemptuously.

"You weren't saying that last week when I took you down with my bare hands" Aladdin frowned turning red as the others laughed. "Anyway Mother sent me to inform you that everyone is waiting" he turned and walked out the door, the others falling behind "father wants to talk with us about a serious matter" The trio groaned and Aladdin rolled his eyes as Jasmine smiled. "Like higher security measures, Father wants us to looking to Antar and his history, which shouldn't be a problem since you-little brother- and you three trouble makers studied this not too long ago" Hammed turned to see the confused and bored looks on the faces of the males. "Aladdin…you do know who Antar was right?"

Hammed stopped causing everyone else to do the same. "Aladdin" he pressed, but the raven haired teen looked up "How could you not remember one of history's most prized heroes?!"

"That was the week dad got me that new sword…" Aladdin said with a shrug

"You ignored your studies over a _sword?!_"

"It was a nice sword…"

Running his hand thought his hair the older prince turned to the trio expectedly "please tell me you three were smart enough to listen to your studies?" there wasn't an answer "for crying out loud!"

"That was the week my father took me to see the traveling dancers…" Babkak rubbed the back of his neck

"Mom made halewet aljibin" Kassim said licking his lips

"You've got to be kidding me" Hammed said rubbing his temples "dancers and cheese sweets…Omar…please tell me you're smarter than these three"

"Well actually" Omar laughed nervously "I honestly didn't care"

"Allah help me" Hammed glared at the three "What do you think father will say when he brings up Antar?"

"Um…we'll just ignore him?"

"You can't just ignore the king, Kassim!" Hammed yelled

"Um…excuse me" Jasmine laughed nervously as the group of men turned to her

"How rude of me, sorry Princess" Hammed said still rubbing his temples

"No it's quite alright, but I believe I can help" she said smiling

"Thank you Princess, but I know that your princess studies wouldn't have thought you half the things we expect _our_ people and _prince_ to know" Hammed glared at the boys as they kicked the sand with their shoes.

"Actually…Antar was the first hero mentioned in the Hadith, He is one of the most famous Arabian heroes and probably the oldest. His complete sira, or life history, was printed in Cairo under the title of Sirat Antar in 1869 in thirty-two volumes of some 150 pages each and is similar to the great romance of the legendary Amir Hamza.

Antar lived in the sixth century in Iraq on the northern borders of Arabia, where he probably fought in the endless wars between the Byzantines and the Persian kings, serving perhaps either side depending on glory and fickle fate.

At that time most of eastern Iraq was a Persian province. The north was Greek (East Roman), and the western desert was Arabian, with southern Jordan inhabited by nomadic Bedouins, camel herders, and horse ..." she watched as the men stared at her in disbelief

"H-How did you know that?" Hammed stuttered

"I like to read" she answered with a shrug "Just ordinary princess stuff I guess" she continued her walk as the boys fallowed behind shock and amazed "you know just like any other dime a dozen princess"

"You guys should be ashamed of your selves" Hammed laughed "out witted by a girl"

The teens hung their heads in shame as they followed the smug prince and the witty princess.

Before they made it to the grand dining hall though, Jasmine stopped-noticing the many working to repairing The Lion's Den. That may not seem out of the ordinary to the people of this city however; to Jasmine it was. She watched as the men stood in place holding a brightly colored stone. Floating in front of them were rocks and plaster…_Magic Stones_…she whispered to herself as she watched in great fascination.

Aladdin smiled leaning into his princess and whispering into her ear "Moving Stones" he kissed her cheek as he grabbed her hand leading her away "They come in handy"

"I can imagine" the young princess nodded as she regretfully left the interesting sight.

Within seconds the group had made their grand entrance into the enormous dining hall. Jasmine gasped "it's twice as big as our own dining hall…incredible" Aladdin again chuckled at her surprise "Wow, the tables are lined with so much food" it was true the tables were very wide and extremely large, lined with anything and everything a human could imagine. The dining hall would give Hog warts a run for its magical money.

Jasmine looked around noticing hundreds of guest laughing and enjoying one another's company. She took in the many visitors form "how strange…Aladdin…why is it that there are so many guests? They don't like they're from the seven deserts"

"Father enjoys having a diversity of people at his dinners, now come with me" he whispered pulling the confused princess out of the grand dining hall and down a small hall way

"Aladdin… Where are you taking me? And what about dinner? Your mother will be furious!"

"Don't worry Jasmine, I'll make sure to have a dinner brought to us…" he whispered "You wanted to talk am I correct?" he asked as she nodded. They stopped in front of a large golden door "well we can't do that in a room filled with hungry men and aggravated woman. Besides mother will be fine" he laughed as he opened the door "welcome to my hideaway"

Jasmine walked in smiling, this room was indeed her Aladdin's. "It's wonderful" she said turning around "it's very simple" she laughed as she lifted a dirty shirt from the Andalusia bench "and a little messy" She took a seat loving the feel of the cushions "this is lovely" she ran her fingers down the arm rest admiring the fine Arabian craftsmanship

Aladdin took his seat next to her "Just because I'm a prince doesn't mean I enjoy living as one" he smiled at her, Aladdin had always been the simple type, nothing extravagant nothing to flamboyant…just comfort and uncomplicated was the way of his style.

"Okay…so you brought me here to talk…so…tell me everything"

Taking a breath Aladdin began "This city has been in my family for generations…it is said that the Goddess of the Moon, Allat came to my forefather long ago…handing him this land…telling him to bring his people and start a city hidden in the sands…Those stones you saw earlier today they are said to be a gift from the goddess" he rubbed the back of his neck "The Rocks are not the only magical items we process, we have the ability to travel though time and from place to place as well"

"The hour glass of time and the vanishing Cabinet…" the princess whispered in amazement.

"H-how did you know that?"

"I knew they existed! I just knew it!" Jasmine jumped for joy "this is amazing, absolutely fascinating"

"Jasmine"

"Oh Allah, I can't believe your family owns them…wow…"

"Jasmine"

"What else do you have? Do you have the magic golden feathers of a baby Roc to create the tornadoes?"

"Jasmine" he tried a little louder

"Ooo or do you have the golden gauntlet that allows you to grab whatever you desire…wait of cause you would have that…" she shrugs as Aladdin called her name once more "or how about the magic mirror-it grants wishes...in a way. If you wish to be a 'street rat' then you will become litterly a street rat"

"Jasmine" he stood as the princess continued to pace, a large smile on her face

"How about the Rose of Forgetfulness? Or the magical "mood stones" that change a person's emotions to a specific emotion depending on what color you possess… how about the feather from a Rock-Efrete-which will turn you into stone? Or the jewel of lost souls…which is a necklace which once put on makes the woman who wears it the bride for Ayam Aghoul…a offal vile creature…Ooo-ooo or how about the enchanted music box which plays a tune that puts everybody near to sleep until it is closed again?!"

"Are you done?" Aladdin asked with a chuckle, Jasmine blushes as she shakes her head

"Sorry…I got carried away"

He laughs full heartedly "obviously" he kisses her cheek as he pats the seat next to him "it's one of the reasons why I love you" she smiled at him "and to answer your questions yes, we do possess all those things and much more."Jasmine sat up smiling brightly "and no you cannot see them" her smile quickly fell "their dangerous, and I don't want you anywhere near them" he held her hands "I would hate to think what would happen if you were to even _touch_ the jewel of lost souls…" he shivered "Anyway, how did you know all of this? Where did you learn about these items?"

Jasmine sighed "like I said earlier I read"

"What?" he asked honestly curious, he had seen her palace library and knew that they held nothing on magical items or creatures… just historical books.

"Are you meeting me for the first time or something Aladdin? How else would I obtain such reading material?" Aladdin rolled his eyes at her sarcastic remark

"I taught you to snick out of the palace in case of emergencies! You could get seriously hurt!"

"_Sorry_" the princess said rolling her eyes in the same fashion "continue please" but before they could continue a knock at the door was heard and in walked a handful of servants carrying trays of food and drink.

After eating the conversation continued

"Beside the hidden city we have also been to some pretty amazing places…Midas, Quirkistan, where a King named Mamoud controls weather with his moods. Then there was Getizstan where I meet Sultan Pasda Al Dente" Aladdin felt his excitement over the memories and soon he was walking around talking animatedly "Then there was the Hidden valley where anthropomorphic animals have built their own civilization"

"What?"

"Jasmine it was extraordinary" he took his seat next to her once more "This city was run by these animals…but they wore cloth like you and I…talked even, of cause they thought _I_ was the enemy but still how many people have you spoken too that has meet walking talking anthropomorphic animals?!"

"Not many" the princess laughed as she admired her excited love. "Okay, no one…where else have you been?" The princess found her counterparts adventures enthralling and thrilling she wanted to hear more…had too.

"Well, I went to Odiferous to witness the wedding of Prince Uncouthma to his beloved, the strong barbarian woman, Brawnhilda…now that is an interesting city" he laughed at the memory of the huge Viking like people. "I've also meet some pretty amazing magical creatures" if jasmines eyes could brighten any farther they would have turned into the sun its self

Aladdin walked over to his night stand and pulled out a box, he returned to his seat taking out a few items "this" he pulled out a rose but before he could say a word the princess snatched it from his fingers

"This is from the veiled gardens…Arbutus- the magical keeper –I read that he sees himself as an artist and creates beautiful things, but despises man for seemingly carelessly destroying his work…but how did you get this?...any man who enters his garden is killed on the spot let alone one who cuts one of his prized possessions"

Aladdin ran his hand though his head at the memory "and I would have died…but I ended up saving his life, and this" he took the rose from her fingers and placed it back into the box "was my prize" he brought his hand back out holding a new item, jasmine once again snatched it away

"Oh my word" she whispered "the legend of the Unkhbut, a giant beetle like creature that is said to live under cities…especially Agrabah…how did you…" she held the broken egg shell staring at her prince wide eyed

"Let's just say that the legend is true and not true…the Unkhbut _do_live under Agrabah" the princess shuttered as Aladdin chuckled "but they aren't dangerous…their friendly…farmers if you will."

"I've hear several stories one that they are dangerous-man eating monsters…"she looked thoughtful at the egg "but I believe the second story…that they are kind and gentle…oh and cute" she laughed at his sickened expression "what I've seen pictures in my books…I think their cute" she shrugged

Aladdin enjoyed his time with his princess; it had been so long since they talked. It was nice to also share his adventures with the one he loved.

Looking at her eyes how they would light up during his explanations…seeing how interested she was to look into his box carrying his little trinkets from his excursions.

He remembered trying to tell the Princess of Crimson'ia when his parents _forced_ him to spend the day with her…but she didn't care, none of the princesses he meet ever cared. They were too girly, too afraid…too much like….well a princess. However, jasmine was different. She may be a princess, but she enjoys living life like any other teenager and he loved her for that. He kissed her lips

Jasmine smiled "what was that for?"

"Your amazing, you know that?" he whispered as she handed the box back to him, but he only pushed it back into her hands "no" he kissed her lips once more "it's yours"

"What? No Aladdin I can't take these, there yours…" he placed a finger on her lips with a shyly smile

"To me their just trinkets little things I picked up along the way…but to you" he watched as her eyes lay on the box with appreciation "to you these are much more then that…I want you to have them"

Jasmine looked up tears glistening in her eyes "thank you" she hugged the box "I'll forever treasure it"

Taking the box the princess placed it gently behind her and turned "although I enjoyed the stories immensely…I believe its time you gave me some explanations on this…this despicable man Mozenrath" Aladdin looked uneasy "What's the matter?"

"Its Mozenrath…I'm not sure now is the right time" Aladdin said darkly but with affection. "I mean we've just had such a nice talk…it's been so long since you and I sat and laughed as we did today…I just" he sighed grabbing her hands "I just don't want to ruin this moment"

Jasmine placed her hand gently on his cheek "nothing can ruin this moment…not even him" she whispered

Aladdin groaned, but started "I know why Mozenrath feels familiar… do you remember a kid by the name of Mo-mo?" Jasmine nodded "Remember when he just disappeared one day and never came back?" She nodded again. "Well he was my cousin" Aladdin said slowly, "Mozenrath…is Mo-mo…" he explained

Jasmine froze. "You can't be serious" she whispered "he was so sweet…and and loving" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nasrif Mohammed or Mo-mo (which was his childhood nick name) was the kind of child that would give you the shirt off his back…Actually he did…many times when ever Aladdin and the gang would walk the market place Mo-mo would take off his shoes and hand them to a homeless child…or his shirt whatever he could give…he would.

That's not all" Aladdin said braking her train of thought "his parents were the rulers of Remora"

"The desert of gold?" she asked shaking her head as Aladdin nodded "but-but…how? Why? W-when did this happen?"

"Just like my family and their secrets…Mo-mo's family had theirs…"

"So two of my closest friends growing up not only lied to me but kept _huge_ life changing secrets from me?!" she flared, Jasmine was angry. She felt as if no one trusted her…two of her childhood friends were royalty…and never said a word. Taking a breath to settle her nerves she asked "so what happened? I know that the city of Remora was destroyed, how did Mozen-Nesrif turn into such an evil man?"

"From what I understand, it really wasn't his fault" Aladdin looked sadden as he remembered his once joyful and peaceful cousin "it was his parents. They were always power-hungry, always wanted to buy my father's land, but he would just rejected them. That's when they left, taking Mo with them…from my understanding they raised their son with the same craving for power as they had…I'm not sure what happened completely…my father cut all ties after they disappeared….we learned of his parents deaths on my 15th birthday…no one knows how they died…" he said Jasmine remained silent. "It wasn't till a couple of years ago, Mo, or should I say Mozenrath, let a monster loose on the city. We stopped it; Mozenrath appeared and said something I didn't catch, all I remember is him swearing his revenge. It was then that we figured out who Mozenrath truly was…" Aladdin rubbed his face with his hands "You know what's sad?" Aladdin asked "We used to be so close, like brothers"

"I remember"

"Imagine if this happened to you and Sadira?"

Jasmine frowned. She would have been devastated. Aladdin turned to her. "What I do know is that he's not that same kind hearted kid, he's dangerous jasmine…what bothers me is he acts as if he _knows_you…not as Mo-mo as Mozenrath…I need you to remember jasmine…please try and remember if you've seen Mozenrath at the palace"

Jasmine thought "I can't remember. I would have remembered someone with such pale sickly skin...I mean no one in Agrabah has such pale complexions…"

"Try and think back…to your past suitors people who visited the palace…" Jasmine shook her head "Are you sure you don't remember?"

Jasmine nodded. "I'm sorry, I remember Mo-mo but…I just can't think of where I've seen Mozenrath. All I know is I've seen him somewhere…and as for suitors and visitors…I don't pay much attention…I mean I have you so honestly I don't care." She assured.

"Okay" Aladdin breathed. "I don't want you to worry" he whispered gently, stroking her cheek. "Dad has guards posted at every entrance…and I will _never_ let anything happen to you"

"Thank you" she whispered the two leaned in to share a passionate kiss when a knock came to the door.

"Timing" Aladdin mumbled as Jasmine giggled."Come in"

"Your Highness" a servant addressed bowing. "Your father request an audience with you and Princess Jasmine"

"Thank you" Aladdin waved the interrupting servant away. "C'mon Jasmine" Aladdin said kissing her forehead. "We'll finish this later"

As the two exited the room a man stepped out from the shadows

"Don't worry little princess" he chuckled darkly. "You'll be mine in due time" with a cold laugh Mozenrath disappeared in a puff of smoke.

In Agrabah….

Razoul walked down the darken passage, waiting in the shadows stood the best tracker of the Seven Deserts. He would find the princess, Aladdin and his street-rat family. The head guard strongly believed the princess had been kidnapped and will do anything he could to bring her home…even if it meant prison or even better **death** for the _street rat._

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dinner and a Show-off

_**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**_

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Rasoul walked down the darken passage, waiting in the shadows stood the best tracker of the Seven Deserts. He would find the princess, Aladdin, and his street-rat family. The head guard strongly believed the princess had been kidnapped and will do anything he could to bring her home…even if it meant prison or even better_**_death_**_for the street rat._

_**CHAPTER SEVEN: Dinner and a Show-Off**_

Aladdin walked into his father's study, hands to his side as Jasmine followed close behind. He knew what his father wanted to speak with them about, he just wished he had better answers than _"I'm not sure"_or _"I don't know"._He looked to Jasmine before turning his attention to those around him "Father you called?" Aladdin bowed. He looked around the study curiously wondering why his three friends were present…"What are they doing here?" he asked looking around at the trio's smiling faces, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Aladdin, be nice" Jasmine playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Yea Aladdin, be nice" Omar mocked.

Cassim let out a laugh as he looked to both his son and the young princess. "Aladdin, Jasmine it's nice of you to join us"

"It's not like we had a choice" Aladdin grumbled.

Cassim chuckled "No I guess not," he said with a smile as the two sat on a cushion across from the trio. "Well let's get this over with, I hate to think of the torment your mother will put your poor sister through once she figures out we're gone" everyone Queen was known as a gentle and kind hearted woman, but to her family, they knew all too well of their Queens temper."I've heard Mozenrath has returned and he is after Jasmine. Do you have any idea why?"

"You mean other than being a creepy son of b-"

"Aladdin" Cassim cut the young prince off sternly. "I understand your angry son but remember your manners in the company of a lady"

Aladdin sighed looking to Jasmine apologetically. "I have no idea why he's after her"

The king turned to the young princess intently. "I remember him from our childhood…well, the small child Aladdin and I played with…your nephew" the king nodded. "But the man I saw today…" she shivered "I have never seen him before"

"Well, that doesn't surprise me" The king slouched in his chair with a breath, as the others looked at him expectedly. "Being a prince of the hidden lands has its advantages, one of them is the power to disguises your true identity….Which we should have done to you the moment you were discovered" leaning forward he looked to Jasmine, fingers entwined. "I know this might be hard Jasmine but I need you to do something for me"

"Anything"

"I need you to tell me, everyone, you have ever encountered…" Jasmine's eyes went wide. _Everyone?!_Has he lost his mind? As if reading her mind he added. "Now I don't mean _everybody_, just anyone strange…different, anyone that might have upset you or said something no matter how minute, can you do that for me?"

Jasmine thought for a moment, everyone's eyes on her. She looked to Aladdin, who grabbed her hand in support as her eyes, turned to the king ."Yes"

"Okay, well let's get started" the King and the others listened intently as the princess began her many encounters with numerous suitors, villagers, chamber maids, and visitors.

"After Prince Achmed stormed out there was another suitor…his name I can't remember, but what I do recall is I attended a meeting with my father…I had to sit by this dreadful young man" she shook her head. "He kept flirting and asking me to accompany him…balls and what not" she waved her hand in the air. "I turned him down, of course…but later that night he was caught breaking into my room…" Aladdin sat up anger filling his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Jasmine shrugged. "Honestly it wasn't the first time someone tried to break into my chambers"

"What?!"

Jasmine shrugged it off again. "It's not a big deal, I honestly didn't think anything of it…I mean Rasoul caught him anyway…he catches all of them." Aladdin sat back grumbling as Jasmine patted his hand. "I've never seen him again; he had been banned from our Kingdom…That's it…I mean the only other thing is…"

"What?" Cassim pressed. "Even if its minuet dear, even the smallest unimportance can mean something."

"Well shortly after his banishment, I started to receive one black rose a day…it really is beautiful actually. I found it a bit strange though…I mean every day I receive so many beautiful things…handmade cards from the children of my kingdom, stuff animals, pots, plant…even red, white and pink roses but never black…" she looked up at the king.

Cassim sighed. "That's Mozenrath's royal flower," Cassim said carefully, looking at the young faces.

"Well, then that just makes where I find them every morning more suspicious" Jasmine whispered causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?" the king asked looking worried.

Aladdin ran his hand though his hair as his foot rattled uncontrollably.

"The rose is always left beside me…on my pillow" she watched as the king looked to his hands. "I just figured that since father saw how fascinated I was with the beautiful flower that he would just leave it on my pillow as I slept so when I awoke in the morning it would be the first thing I see…."

The young prince tightened his hands together, turning his knuckles white.

"This is what I was afraid of," Cassim said to on one particularly. "I'm afraid Jasmine…" he looked up at her "that Mozenrath has been watching you…"

Aladdin stood up walking to the doors, running his hands though his hair in frustration, everyone watched as the young prince turned around punching the wall next to him. "GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled.

"Aladdin!" Cassim hissed

"NO! No! This is insanity! He shows up here wanting to take her, and now….NOW he's been _stalking_her?! What kinda sick demented freak is he?!"

"Aladdin," Jasmine said softly pulling him back down, the young princess turned to the King.

"Son, I know your angry…we all are" Aladdin looked to see the rest of the group nod in agreement. "But punching holes in the wall won't solve anything"

"Your fathers right Al" Babkak looked to his friend with understanding. "Know that we won't rest till this nut job is caught"

"Yeah! Jas is a part of our family now" Omar smiled proudly.

"And no one messes with our family" Kassim added.

Jasmine nodded her head appreciatively. After a few moments, she turned her attention back to the king."So how do I know when he's around? You said that due to his birth as a prince of the hidden lands, he has the power to disgust himself." Jasmine asked.

The king thought for a moment "I'm afraid there isn't a way to point him out." He knelt down in front of the now worried princess. "Never travel alone, always have either myself, Diana, one of my sons, Sadira or one of these knuckle heads" he pointed to the trio "and always, _always_ travel with this" he handed the raven haired princess a small whistle."Blow this the moment you feel or are in danger" Jasmine nodded taking the whistle from his hands. "you will not hear a sound from it, but trust me we will hear it…its magical, only those entrusted or of the royal family of thieves will hear its sound"

Jasmine placed the small silver whistle into her dress, "Thank you" The king and princess embraced as a father and daughter would. It was then that the doors few opened and a much disheveled Sadira stomped over to her bewildered father.

"Do you have any, _ANY_ idea what I have been though this past hour?!" the young sand witch shrieked. "You are a sick old man!" she pointed an accusatory finger at her father "You set me up!"

"I did no such thing," the king said with a small smirk.

"You told me to keep my mother company! You didn't tell me it was because you and these three goobs were planning on playing hooky"

"No one is playing 'hooky' Sadira, we just needed a chance to talk" Omar smiled as the brunette glared darkly at the now frighten teen.

"Besides you wouldn't have done it if we would have told you the truth" Kassim add.

"Of course I wouldn't have!" she threw her hands up emphasizing her look. "Do you not see what she did to me?!"

Aladdin laughed "Looks like your normal self Sadira"

"Can it Aladdin!" Sadira hissed "Your wife" she pointed at her father. "Threw her shoe at me! HER SHOE!" Sadira pointed to a red knot on her forehead. "Then she proceeded to dump _water_ and _wine_all over me!"

Cassim blinked. "that doesn't sound like your mother…she internally threw the liquid at you?"

"Well no, but it was in my direction!"

"Oh well then it was your fault for being in her way"

"WHAT?!" she gaped at her father in complete and utter shock.

"Honestly Sadira you should have known by now," Aladdin said crossing his arms over his chest.

"She threw her _shoe_ **_at_** me!"

"You should have ducked"

"I'll make you du-"

Babkak stood up quickly cutting the young princess off as he grabbed her arms. "Why don't we head back to the dining hall before our dear Queen comes after us…personally?"

"I'm going to go change" Sadira pulled her arms away from Babkak and stomped on her brother's foot as she exited the room. Jasmine could here Aladdin go "Ow,"

Entering the grand dining hall, Jasmine was amazed to see more guests had arrived since she last entered the elaborate hall. Taking her seat, that was away from Aladdin '_According to protocol, the most important guest always sit nearest the king and his royal family'_ Sadira's insightful words echoing though her mind. It was strange, in her kingdom. People sat where they pleased; the only rule was that Jasmine was to always sit by her father.

This rule didn't faze the princess; she was having an exquisite time sitting next to the trio. Throughout the night Aladdin and Jasmine would share small smiles toward each other.

It was going to be great tonight.

If only they knew that trouble was just across the room, munching on grapes and drinking wine.

Her onyx eyes stared at the couple as they talked to the people around them. She snatched the wine glass from her maid; bringing the golden cup to her scarlet lips allowing the tart liquid to fill her mouth. Pulling the glass away she pushed it uncaringly into the maids shaking hands. "How pathetic" she hissed. "Such a common looking thing" as she took another sip of her wine. She noticed the King Cassim, the young prince Aladdin, and the royal guards' three sons, Babkak, Omar and Kassim.

The sight that caused the onyx-eyed woman to growl was the girl next to Aladdin-who had his arm wrapped around the girl waist. She watches as the furious queen drags the king by the ear to his seat while the onlookers laughed good-naturedly at the king and queen behavior.

"Majesty?"

Her onyx eyes turned to her head lady-in-waiting "Who is she?" the onyx eyed woman asked amused.

"She looks, to me, like nothing more than a common _maid_" the head of her lady-in-waiting giggles as her princess gives her an amusing look. "Majesty" the two laughs as a second lady-in-waiting walks and kneels down beside the onyx eyed princess.

"Go and find out what you can about this young lady that has the prince's attention"

"Y-yes highness"

The onyx eyed princess laid back into the colorful cushion she had claimed once she arrived to the grand hall. Her name was Crimson, the princess of Crimson 'ia, a beauty, but her reputation as an ill-tempered, confident, and arrogant princess-who is dark skinned, dark eyed and dark red haired-had other keeping their distance.

The young maid returned. "Milady I was told she is a princess-"

"The princess of what? Dirt?" her ladies in waiting laugh along with her.

The maid continued. "And that's not all, milady. It appears young prince Aladdin and her are…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out!" Crimson cried.

"Engaged to be married" the maid finished. Crimson's face went chalk white. Now Crimson loved Aladdinand she knew he loved her…He just didn't know it yet "What is her name?"

"Jasmine"

There was a silence for a moment as Crimson observed Jasmine.

"Her excellent grace and behavior is charming, no?" she said sardonically. "What lady would allows herself to laugh so freely while she is in the company of men? It's just so…inappropriate." She sneered. Her ladies and waiting nodded in agreement.

"What is she the princess of anyway? She looks nothing like a princess of the hidden cities." She asked as she continued to eye Jasmine.

"I don't know, milady. But I think she is a land dweller."

"A common princess?!" Crimson all but screeched. The maid nodded. "Well, this has sparked my interest even more. Let us have some fun, shall we?"

They all laughed. The young maid gasped.

"But, milady, it is forbidden to play games with the royal family-"

"Oh but forbidden fruit is always the sweetest! Come along, Aria." She said. Aria-the young maid- and the rest of them followed her, Aria followed reluctantly.

She walked up to the group as they were about to take their seats.

"Excuse me." Aladdin turned around. The smile he usually wore melted slowly off his face. "It's been long time majesty" she bowed a small smile gracing her lips.

"Princess Crimson It's…um…nice to see you again." Aladdin bowed his head to the princess.

There was silence amongst the group till Hammed spoke up "Princess Crimson would you care to join us?" Aladdin sent his brother a glare before turning back to the overly dressed princess.

"I would be delighted too" she went to take her seat by Aladdin when the young prince pulled Jasmine to his side.

"Where are my manners?" he laughed as Crimson eyed Jasmine. "I would like you to meet my intended: Princess Jasmine."

"You're intended?" she asked with little emotion. "I must apologize then"

"For what?" Jasmine asked a forced smile on her face.

Crimson giggles. "I thought you where one of Princess Sadira's chamber maids" Jasmine did not flinch nor did she show her emotions at the princesses insult. "It just your hair and clothes are so…simple," she said with a plastered smile.

"Well, I must say, your dress is very extravagant," Jasmine said with an apparent admiration. Crimson smiled smugly. "I guess that's the difference between you and me" she had a hint of sadness in her voice "I choose not to flaunt my status to much…as for you; well it seems you want to ensure that everyone knows who you are." Jasmine took her seat next to Aladdin as the group stiffened back a laugh.

Crimson pushed past the rage that bubbled within her, she took her seat as did the rest of her ladies. Aria held out the princesses wine glass. Crimson being in such a vile mood snatched the glass from Aria's hand.

Not caring for the princesses company Jasmine stood as she heard a crash coming from the back of the room. "I better go help Sadira with your mother before she rips your father in half" she kissed Aladdin on the cheek and turned to the trio. "I bid you Farwell gentlemen" turning she bowed her head in little respect to Crimson "Princess"

After a few moments, Crimson spoke up "Is she not delightful?" Crimson grumbled angrily with a painful smile on her face.

"Yeah, Jasmine's awesome! She helped us conquer Mozenrath earlier today" Kassim said. The other two cheered in agreement.

"Really? Well…" she said as she struggled to keep the fake smile on her face.

"Good for her!" a strained laugh left her lips as she took a swing from her glass. "Excuse me for a minute." She said stalking off.

Jasmine walked back. "What's wrong with her?" she said handing Aladdin a drink. They had finally got Diana to calm down.

Babkak pointed to the other side of the room "We have to greet our parents" he stood up patting Jasmine on the shoulder. "You are the coolest princess I have ever met"

Jasmine laughed "Thank you?"

"No one has _ever_ spoken to Crimson that way" Omar agreed.

"I'm happy someone finally stuck up to her! She bugs me…and she kinda smells like dry cheese" Kassim said as he held his nose.

Aladdin laughed "Go on you three, tell your parents I say hello"

With that, the three were gone. Aladdin turned to Jasmine with a smile "You do realize that Crimson despises you now?" he said carefully.

Jasmine smiled with a shrug "it doesn't matter to me, what she said was uncalled for."

"You handled your self-"

"Like a princess?" she said with a laugh.

"Yes like a princess"

"My father would be proud" Jasmine added as she looked to her nails.

"So, what _do_ you think of her?" he asked.

Jasmine paused and then said "She seems…interesting…a bit on the spoiled side" Jasmine said.

Aladdin choked on his drink. "A bit?"

Jasmine laughed. "Okay _really_ spoiled, but her dress was beautiful…I've never seen anything like it before"

"That's because her father isn't from the hidden lands, her mother was born a princess of the hidden lands but her father was a prince of some place…I don't remember really…I believe England" he shook his head.

"That explains her accent and clothes" Jasmine whispered. "Wow, how exciting"

"Exciting?" Aladdin asked confused. "Crimson?" he looked to his love and best friend with raised eye brows. "Exciting and Crimson are two words I would of never thought of together…"

Jasmine playfully punched his arm. "I mean to live a life with two different cultures to have influences from another place…Her hair; I have never seen such beautiful red hair before…Did you see her dress? Beautiful earthy colors…it was so puffy and grand…like something out of a fairy tale"

"Like fairy god mothers and magic pumpkins?" he laughed.

"Laugh if you will, she still looked beautiful"

"Jasmine" he kissed her forehead. "_You_ are beautiful"

Jasmine stuck her noise up in the hair "I know" she laughed turning to her love kissing his lips. "And you are the most handsome prince to ever walk this earth" Aladdin smiled as the two held hands. "Besides everything else, I did get this weird feeling from her…"

"Could it be the fact that she doesn't like you?" the prince smiled.

Jasmine shrugged as she shook her head. "No, it wasn't that…I could see her dislike from the moment she looked at me…it rolled off her like waves…it's something more, something else"

"Don't worry about it, tonight is about us"

Jasmine had to agree with that; tonight was about them and no one else.

Crimson was furious. How dare Aladdin choose a common princess over her? She was the princess of Crimson'ia for crying out loud!

What did _she_have over her?

Aria looked to her princess with concern _'There's something deep and dangerous in you Crimson; those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul.'_

Crimson sat back on the couch with her ladies in waiting, sipping angrily at her goblet of wine. She was going to meet Mozenrath again, tomorrow night.

Aladdin would be hers, whether he liked it or not.

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture

**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_Crimson was furious. How dare Aladdin choose a common princess over her? She was the princess of Crimson'ia for crying out loud!_

_What did__she__have over her?_

_Aria looked to her princess with concern__'There's something deep and dangerous in you Crimson; those eyes of yours are like dark hooks for the soul.'_

_Crimson sat back on the couch with her ladies in waiting, sipping angrily at her goblet of wine. She was going to meet Mozenrath again, tomorrow night._

_Aladdin would be hers, whether he liked it or not._

_**CHAPTER 8: Capture**_

Days went by and nothing seemed to happen to the young princess of Agrabah. Things seemed to go as they normally did. That is until one afternoon in the palace gardens…

Jasmine sat admiring the Arabian flowers that bloomed in the palace garden

"The Dahlia is quite glorious this time of year" Jasmine turned to find Crimson standing behind her, a small nervous smile on her lips

"Yes they are" Jasmine whispered as she turned back to the dahlia's "is there anything I can help you with Princess Crimson?"

"Please…call me Crimson"

Jasmine turned to the girl with confused eyes, but shrugged "As you like"

There was silence between the two as Jasmine went back to admiring the flowers, her eyes a bit teary.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"What do you want Crimson? I know you don't like me" Jasmine said in a soft voice, not bothering to turn around.

"Jasmine…it's true that I didn't like you to begin with…I-I was jealous…" Jasmine turned around staring at the princess with wide eyes. "You got Aladdin…I'm sure you heard that I…um…" she blushed "I tried to be the one he wanted…"

Jasmine nodded "I was told"

"I was heartbroken when he told me that he had someone…and when I finally saw you…I-I just got so angry and upset that I just…I was rude and I'm sorry" she whispered the last part as she looked to her hands "I understand if you want me to leave…it's just I don't have many friends…none really…" Crimson knelt down before Jasmine tears in her eyes. "I know I come off snooty and harsh, but I don't mean too…it's just I've built this wall-I just got so tired of everyone pretending"

"Pretending?"

She nodded. "Pretending to be my friend"

And this is how it started. After that day in the gardens, Crimson and Jasmine were inseparable. Crimson had talked her parents into allowing her to stay, much to Aladdin and Sadira's displeasure.

"Jasmine I'm telling you she's only using you" Aladdin tried once more to convince his princess.

"Aladdin stop it! Crimson is just lonely, she has no friends no one understands her"

"She's just using you, Jasmine!" Aladdin said.

"For what Aladdin? Please enlighten me" Jasmine said angrily.

"I don't know what her objective is…" Aladdin said his angry-prince voice. Jasmine laughed. "But I know she's up to something and it isn't good"

That was the last time she spoke with the young prince of thieves. Sitting among the flowers one after noon, Jasmine sighed…she was feeling lonely. She hated fighting with Aladdin, it drove her crazy not speaking to him…but she couldn't take his constant badgering about Crimson.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Jasmine laughed as she turned to Crimson "Just a little stressed"

"Aw, come on Jas, you can tell me, what's really got you all flustered?"

With a breath, the raven haired princess looked to the sky. "This is the third day I've ignored Aladdin"

Crimson looked up very much interested "Really?" her voice full of surprise

Jasmine nodded. "He just treats me like some weak little girl who can't take care of herself" she shook her head. "I miss him though" she stared at a dahlia that sat in her hands.

"He'll come around" Crimson laid back among the soft grass. "He's probably just stressed with the royal exams coming up, he barely has any time for himself as it is" she closed her eyes as she basked in the bright sun.

Jasmine nodded "You're right" she smiled at Crimson. "Thanks, Crim" laying down she too closed her eyes as silence fell among the two princesses.

"Does he have to follow us every where?" Crimson asked breaking the silence. "God I can feel him staring, it's creepy"

Jasmine giggled "I'm afraid so, both Aladdin and Cassim demanded I be followed by someone in the castle at all times"

"And I thought being followed around by five ladies-in-waiting was bad" she took a peek at the Royal vizier, Rasheed, as he lurked behind a large date tree.

"Awe he's not _that_ bad" Jasmine smiled at the 'hidden' vizier "he's actually kinda sweet once you get to know him"

"So you trust him?"

"Of course, Aladdin and Cassim wouldn't allow someone untrusting to be my companion" she closed her eyes again "besides he's the kings most trusted adviser, I would trust him with my life"

Crimson smirked. "Great"

The next day found Jasmine once again alone. She sat by a fountain staring at the Dahlia's.

"Jasmine!" Crimson smiled brightly as she greeted the young princess.

"Hello Crim" Jasmine replied not bothering to look up.

Blowing a piece of her red hair from her face, Princess Crimson took a seat next to the disheartened Princess of Agrabah.

"You know what" Jasmine looked up at her friend. "I am so tired of seeing you so…so depressed, everyday!"

"I'm not depressed"

"Please, you look as if someone just shot your favorite camel!" She stood up pulling Jasmine with her. "We're leaving"

"What?! Wait Crimson you know I can't just leave!"

"Look tall dark and creepy isn't here, he had to attend some conference with the king" Crimson waved her hand in the air. "Besides you'll be with me"

"Where exactly are _we_ going?"

"The Fountain"

"The Fountain? But the fountains right there"

Crimson shook her head "not _that_ kind of fountain! The club _fountain"_The look of confusion made Crimson groan. "It's a pretty exclusive _adult-themed_ club, it's incredibly hard to get into" She pulled Jasmine toward the gates. "I overheard Sadira the other day…apparently Aladdin and his band of merry goof balls snuck in" she laughed "but unfortunately for them, they were caught by their own parents"

"I don't know Crim" Jasmine looked around nervously. "What if Aladdin tries to find me? What if we caught?"

Crimson laughed "don't worry about it, in fact" she looked to her hands a look of guilt on her face "I wasn't suppose to say anything but…"

"But what?"

"Aladdin wanted to make it a surprise; you know to make up for not spending any time with you these last couple of days" she sighed. "See the plan was for me to take you there…so that he could surprise you…spend some _alone_ time with you"

Jasmine smiled brightly. "Really?" she asked hopeful.

"Would I lie to you?" Crimson asked pulling the young princess to two large horses "Now come on, we must not keep your prince waiting" with a small chuckle the two princesses set off.

-Aladdin walked though out the palace, searching for his princess. "Jasmine?" he called out "Jasmine where are you?" but again no answer. He was getting frustrated, where could she be? He had searched the gardens, the halls, every room…but there was no sign of her or… "_Crimson!"_

Looking around the dirty and abandon streets, the young princess of Agrabah couldn't help the feeling of dread that filled her very soul. "Why are we stopping?" she asked looking to a large abandoned mansion "this doesn't look like a club?"

Jumping off of her horse, the red headed princess began to walk toward the abandon home

"Crimson!" Jasmine yelled jumping from her horse and running after Crimson. "Crimson it isn't safe" she yelled as she entered the house behind her fellow princess. "This isn't funny Crimson, seriously we need to leave now"

Looking around the raven haired teen couldn't help but feel frightened; this home would have made Stephen King's hair stand on end. It felt like a dark unseen energy that drains the clean air and turns it sour, breathing it in causes your lungs to quiver. This was indeed a home where dark souls wonder…

"Crimson?" Jasmine whispered as small scratch like sounds filled her ears. "Where are you?" it was as if the shadows swallowed her friend whole."It isn't safe here…we really should go"

She turned around swiftly as a chuckle came for behind. "Whose there?"

"Safety is the least of your concern _princess_"

"Rasheed?" Jasmine asked trying to see thought the shadows.

"Not quite." The carrier of the voice stepped out of the dark, reviling himself. To jasmine relief it was Rasheed, but before her eyes, he morphed into a young man, a man with pale skin.

Jasmine glared "_Mozenrath_"

"Ah princess Jasmine, you do remember" Mozenrath said. "How _sweet_"

"Sweettttt" Xerxes repeated.

"My dear" Mozenrath held his hand out pulling Crimson from the shadows "Oh, how rude of me, Princess have you had the pleasure of meeting my good _friend_ Princess Crimson?"

Jasmine gasped "No" she shook her head. "You're lying!"

Crimson laughed "Hardly, see with you out the way Aladdin will be all mine" she smiled smugly as Mozenrath kissed her hand.

"Good work my dear" Mozenrath sent a sinister smile toward the raven haired princess. "Now Princess shall we be off?"

"Never!" Jasmine hissed.

"Oh I don't think you have much say in the matter" he lifted two fingers, within seconds Jasmine was wrapped in black sand. "Oh and I'll be taking that little whistle of yours," he said taking it off her neck. "You won't need it." Before her face could be consumed by the dark and unforgiving sand, Mozenrath pressed his lips against hers.

Crimson smirked as she watched them disappear…it was time…time to take what she believed to be hers…Aladdin.

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_"Good work my dear" Mozenrath sent a sinister smile toward the raven haired princess. "Now Princess shall we be off?"_

_"Never!" Jasmine hissed._

_"Oh I don't think you have much say in the matter" he lifted two fingers, within seconds Jasmine was wrapped in black sand. "Oh and I'll be taking that little whistle of yours" he said taking it off her neck. "You won't need it." Before her face could be consumed by the dark and unforgiving sand, Mozenrath pressed his lips against hers._

_Crimson smirked as she watched them disappear…it was time…time to take what she believed to be hers…Aladdin._

**CHAPTER NINE: Escape **

**_Fear:_** _an emotional response to a perceived threat. It is a basic survival mechanism occurring in response to a specific stimulus, such as pain or the threat of danger._

Danger…

Her head hurt, it was pounding away furiously. She brought her hand up hoping a gentle touch would sooth the throbbing. As she tried to move she could feel her body fighting against her. The pain that she felt brought her back against a cold stone wall. As she opened her eyes her fear started to take hold.

_Where am I? What happened? I remember following Crimson and then…_

"That _bitch_!"

"Now now, no need for such language _princess_" he stood across from her, arms crossed an amused grin playing on his pale skin.

"Mozenrath" she spat out his name as if it was acid. "What do you want with me?!"

The dark warlock chuckled. "What any other man would want" he walked up to her tracing her face with his finger. She tried to step back found it hard to move "Magic is wonderful isn't it _dear"_

"I will never be yours! I rather die than be tainted by such a-a vile piece of trash!"

"So violent, I like it" he ran his hand down her neck. "Tell me _love_, how 'bout we make ourselves a little deal?" he raised an eye brow as Jasmine glared, hatred oozing from her eyes. "You agree to become my wife, and in return, I'll leave your precious _Aladdin_ alone"

Jasmine smirked turning her face to him. "Is that all?" he nodded, she responded by spitting in his face "Like I said, I'd rather _DIE!_"

Thinking the mad man would retaliate by striking her, she was shocked to find him smiling. "You do taste as sweet as I've imagined _princess_" Jasmine was appalled, Mozenrath took his two fingers and licked her saliva. "To bad you don't have much say in the matter my dear" without warning the mad man forcefully pushed his lips against hers. Within moments he left the princess, laughing as he walked up the stairs to his chambers.

Jasmine was disgusted. She had just been kissed by Mozenrath and he made sure it lingered. She had to get out of here, but how? Walking up to the bars she shook them vigorously.

Jasmine stopped as a voice from the shadows spoke up. "You aren't gonna get out of here, princess." It was soft sort-of-annoying, almost nasally. "Believe me I've tried."

"Who's there?" Jasmine asked as she turned to look into the darkness of the cell.

"A friend" the voice answered, within seconds a red bird landed in front of her.

"Oh," Jasmine said with a laugh. "You're just a bird."

"JUST A BIRD?! I'll have you know that I was supposed to be princess Sadira's royal talking parrot." He said proudly but quickly frowned. "That is before Charles Manson kidnapped me" he shook his head. "It's like one day, I'm in a caravan, on my way to the city of the Forty Thieves and then the next, Mozenrath kidnaps me, replaces me with a regular parrot, and traps me in here, imitating voices for a few scrapes of food." He said sadly.

"What would he want with a parrot?" Jasmine mumbled, "he doesn't look like a _pet_person" Looking at the poor creature, she noticed he was malnourished and ready to accept death if it came "What's your name?" she asked.

"Iago."

"Well Iago, it's nice to meet you, my name is Jasmine-Princess of Agrabah"

"It's nice to have some company for once," Iago said holding his wing out as the two shook 'hands' "SO what's your story?"

Jasmine sighed as she told Iago what had befallen her. "I just can't believe I trusted her" she let out a frustrated growl "Aladdin was right…Crimson is nothing but a lying no good piece of trash" Jasmine walked over to a small whole-that over looked the black sands "I'm not just going to sit here and wait for Mozenrath to take me…again" she shook her head. "Allah only knows what that sick sadistic beast has in mind"

Iago flew over landing on the princess's soft shoulders. "Whatever it is I'm with you"

"Alright Iago lets figure out a way out of this hell hole"

-Princess Crimson was very pleased with herself. She had just gotten rid of the very thing that kept her and Aladdin apart. As she entered the palace garden she came face to face with five angry faces. "Why do you look so angry?" she asked confused

Aladdin let out a small chuckle as Sadira cracked her knuckles "is she serious?" the brunette hissed

Aladdin held his hand out stopping his sister "Princess Crimson, where is Princess Jasmine? I was told the two of you went out together" he asked as he stared at the red head coldly

"Oh" Crimson looked to the ground a sad look on her face "She didn't tell you did she?" she looked up at the group "I knew I should of made her tell you, but I just…I just couldn't betray her like that…she begged me to keep it a secret"

"What is this psycho-"Aladdin again stopped Sadira

"What are you talking about Princess Crimson?" Aladdin kept his temper in check; he knew that if he was to lash out, they would never find Jasmine.

Not fazed by Sadira's outburst Crimson walked over to Aladdin placing a hand on his arm "She left" she answered simply "She was upset with the fact that the two of you weren't on speaking terms so she…she returned to Agrabah, father sent a caravan for her and everything"

Aladdin laughed softly "she left?" Crimson nodded taking a step back "back to her kingdom?" Crimson looked around noticing that the trio had their staffs out, Sadira was in a fighting stance "that's funny because her_father_ hasn't a clue that she's here or where the hidden city is located"

Crimson began to back away slowly, "well I don't know what to tell you," she said nervously, her eyes darting around

"How about the truth _princess_" Aladdin hissed "how about the facts that we know you've been working with Mozenrath, the fact that you _made_ her trust you, you befriended her and then **BETRAYED HER!**" Aladdin was in her face now, rage emanating from him

Crimson fell to the ground shaking in fear as Aladdin towered over her

"I would kill you right now Crimson!" he hissed "but luckily for you…I'm not that type of person" Aladdin turned to walk away as Crimson got on to her hands and knees

"No, wait please, Aladdin…Aladdin!" she screamed "I LOVE YOU!" she yelled as Aladdin stopped in his tracks his back to her "I-I did this for us…so that we could be together as it was meant to be" she cried "can't you see that?" she shook her head "I never wanted to hurt her, I-I grew fond of her…but-but something had to be done, with her around…you never noticed me…you never would have accepted our love…please"

But the prince of thieves only shook his head and continued his walk back to the palace. The trio fallowed shortly after, as Sadira walked up to the fallen princess and punched her in the face "I'm not as forgiving as my brother" she hissed "you took my sister from me and you _will_ pay"

\- Jasmine tired over and over again to pick the lock of their prison cell, letting out a frustrated growl she threw the small hair pin to the ground "This isn't working"

Iago feeling her frustration picked up the pin "You have to keep trying" he insisted as she opened her hand allowing the pin to fall into it. So she tried once more…

"Would you hurry it up, Princess?" Iago squawked anxiously."The guards will be coming any minute"

"I'm trying," Jasmine said. Lock-picking wasn't her best street-rat skill.

The cell door finally clicked. "I did it, Iago."

"Did what _princess_?" Iago and Jasmine turned to find Mozenrath leaning against their cell wall, a smirk on his face "Oh please tell me you're not trying to leave me so soon?" he pouted his lips before letting out a chuckle "because it won't work"

Jasmine hissed "You have no right to keep me here Mozenrath." Unable to move she glared darkly at the pale man "Let me go"

"I don't think so _Princess,_" Mozenrath said. With a few steps he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her toward him, slamming his lips harshly against hers, Jasmine tried to fight back but it was as if her body was under a spell unable to move. It was only a few moments before her eyes shot open,

"You stupid bird!" the sorcerer threw a black ball of energy at the parrot sending him into the wall, Mozenrath held his forehead which had blood dripping from it

"IAGO!" Jasmine felt a rush of anger, she watched horrified as iago's body fell limp tot eh ground, Her anger was beyond anything she has ever felt before, She was engaged "You bastered!" she screamed causing a pulse of pure white light to escape her hand, hitting Mozenrath head on

She was more startled by that then of Mozenrath standing and approaching her. "You'll pay for that _princess_." He growled ignoring the set of broken bars.

He flashed his gauntlet at her. He had the same black spot that Aladdin had, that all of them had behind their gloves. She noticed the same mark spreading on her hand.

As he released the dark ball of energy Jasmine quickly jumped out of the way, causing the energy to break through the rest of the cell. Looking up she lifted her hand sending another flash of white light toward her kidnaper, knocking through a wall. Taking the opportunity Jasmine ran for the stairs but was quickly taken down as Mozenrath grabbed her ankle

"I'm faster than you take me for _princess"_ he hissed

Without another word jasmine kicked him in the face with her free foot "and I'm stronger than you take me for"

Scrambling to her feet the young princess raced to the top of the stairs, only to be blown into a wall "Shit" she hissed as blood dripped from her mouth "stupid jasmine" she berated herself "first rule of combat-never turn your back on the enemy"

There was laughter as Jasmine looked though the smoke filled castle "so true princess so true" it was Mozenrath, whipping blood from his mouth he grabbed jasmine by the throat "You know I wanted you as _my_ Queen but now…I just want you dead!" he hissed "good bye princess"

Jasmine smirked "I don't think so _Momo_" and with her right hand she released a white ball of energy into his stomach, sure she killed him instantly.

Aladdin ran to the castle, terrified at the amount of smoke seeping out from its every crack "Jasmine!" he screamed.

"It looks like an explosion" Omar whispered.

Babkak shook his head "Princess?!" he yelled.

"She couldn't be…"

"Shut up Kassim!" Omar hissed "She's fine, she just has to be"

Looking around frantically Aladdin felt his heart stop as the thought of jasmine being injured or worse _dead_ raced though his mind "we have to get in there" he bang to run though the smoke until Cassim pulled his son back

"Wait," he said quietly "Someone's coming" he whispered the group watched as a shadowy figure slowly moved thought he smoke, each person holding their weapons in case it was an enemy.

Finally, the person emerged "Jasmine" Aladdin whispered "Jasmine!" he yelled running to her, catching before she could fall to the ground "oh thank Allah you are safe"

"Aladdin?" she whispered "but how…"

"It's alright child, your safe" Cassim assured as he knelt down before the young princess, checking her wounds "a few cuts, some bruises but other than that you're fine" the king turned to the trio "go inside make sure Mozenrath is passed out, do not approach him, do not try and wake him, leave him and return to me at once"

The trio nodded running into the damaged castle "Mozenrath is dead" Jasmine whispered

Aladdin and Cassim turned their attention to her "What did you say?" Aladdin asked shocked and relieved

"I-I'm not really sure how it happened…how any of it happened…but…I killed him" Jasmine was on the verge of tears as she shook her head "I-I _killed_ him…"

"Jasmine" Aladdin held her close "you were protecting yourself."

"No Aladdin…it not like you think…I killed him with…with power" Aladdin looked confused "This white light that came from my hands, from this spot" she held her hand out that held the black spot

Aladdin turned to his father expectedly as the trio returned nodding their head to the king. They pulled out a small red bird coughing up large amounts of dirt.

"Iago!" Jasmine said, grabbing the tiny red bird out of Kassim's hand.

"Put him the saddle bag," Babkak said."The poor thing looks famished"

Jasmine put him the saddlebag with a few scrapes of bread she got from the trio.

"Dad," Aladdin said."What's going on?"

"I think I can explain, but first let me put your mind at ease, you did not kill him jasmine only knocked him unconscious" Jasmine looked relieved, taking a breath Cassim shook his head "Come along kids, Let's leave before Mozenrath wakes up. I doubt that will be pleasant"

They rode back on a string of horses; the trio was far ahead, Cassim on his horse, Jasmine, and Aladdin on Carpet next to the king.

"There is a prophecy that has been told by the ancients, a princess of the shadows and a prince of the light shall have a child that will be more powerful than anyone that has ever been" Cassim looked up at Jasmine "you are that child Jasmine"

Jasmine shook her head "that can't be mother was a princess of a neighboring land…s-she wasn't from the hidden cities…father would have told me…he wouldn't have kept that secret from me"

"Jasmine, I understand this is hard for you to understand"

"No" she crossed her arms over her chest "it's not hard for me to understand, I just can't accept this…if you're telling me the truth then that would mean my father, my father lied to me my whole life"

Cassim nodded "parents will do anything to protect their children from a life time of hurt, which is what your father did for you jasmine. He never told you of your true origin because he felt he was protecting you"

"From what?" Jasmine hissed tears falling from her eyes "What could this possible do to me?"

"Tell me, Jasmine, when you're near something magical, do you ever feel a sense of power wash over you?"

Jasmine thought about the question. "Yes"

"And did you ever notice a faint black spot on your hand?"

Jasmine looked at it. "Honestly I never paid much attention to it until now"

Cassim nodded. "That spot proves that you're a daughter of both the dark and the light, only a child of the dark can bear such a mark" He lifted Aladdin's hand "The power that you possessed what was it like?"

Jasmine smiled for the first time since her kidnapping and rescue "It was warm" she wrapped her arms around herself. "Beautiful, so white and inviting"

Cassim smiled. "So the prophecy has come to pass, your mother was right"

"Father, what are you talking about?" Aladdin asked confused. "You never knew her mother"

"Actually…I did" The couple blinked. "Jasmine, your mother, and Aladdin's mother were best friends. They had an unbreakable bond. Now when you two were born and when your mother died, Jasmine, a link appeared between you two…A very powerful link." They reached the palace gates "It's a power that needs to be controlled…you need to learn to you use it properly" Jasmine nodded as they entered the palace gardens. "I can teach you how to do it, but it would require you to stay here…with us"

"Jasmine's staying?!" Kassim asked excitedly as he jumped off his horse "Yes!"

"We can teach you everything we know Jasmine!" Omar smiled placing an arm around Kassim. "We'll be your big brothers or something"

"Guys guys, it is her decision to stay, now ours leave her and the Royals be, we have our own fathers and mother to tend to" Babkak pulled his two companions with him as they excited the palace gardens,

"But what about my father?" Jasmine asked concerned. "I can't just leave him…and what of my people? My kingdom?" she shook her head. "I can't just abandon my people they need me"

"Spoken like a true princess" Aladdin smiled kissing her hand.

Cassim nodded. "I expected nothing less; we can work things out, Jasmine…I believe you and your father have things to discuses"

"Where is she?!" the group turned to the palace doors as they opened wide to smiling Sadira and a relieved Queen. "Thank the stars!" Sadira screamed tackling her soon to be sister-in-law.

"It's good to see you too Sadira" Jasmine laughed as the two stood.

Growing impact the Queen pushed her daughter out of the way embracing Jasmine. "Thank Allah your safe"

"What happened to Crimson?" the raven haired princess asked looking at the two smiling royals.

Sadira laughed ."Her parents came and dragged her off, saying something about towers and never seeing the light of day"

"What a dreadful girl, her shrieks were giving me such a headache" Diana added with a small smile

"Well I'm just happy to be back with people who care," Jasmine said around "my family"

"And we are grateful to have you back as well, my love" Aladdin kissed her cheek wrapping his around her, promising to never let her go again.

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: Home Again

**A/N: I do not own Disney's Aladdin. Thanks so much to my beta, Chichiforever, for their help with the story!**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_"Where is she?!" the group turned to the palace doors as they opened wide to smiling Sadira and a relieved Queen. "Thank the stars!" Sadira screamed tackling her soon to be sister-in-law._

_"It's good to see you too Sadira" Jasmine laughed as the two stood._

_Growing impact the Queen pushed her daughter out of the way embracing Jasmine. "Thank Allah your safe"_

_"What happened to Crimson?" the raven haired princess asked looking at the two smiling royals._

_Sadira laughed ."Her parents came and dragged her off, saying something about towers and never seeing the light of day"_

_"What a dreadful girl, her shrieks were giving me such a headache" Diana added with a small smile_

_"Well I'm just happy to be back with people who care," Jasmine said around "my family"_

_"And we are grateful to have you back as well, my love" Aladdin kissed her cheek wrapping his around her, promising to never let her go again._

**CHAPTER TEN: Home Again**

Days had pasted since her kidnapping, knowing that her time was coming to an end in the hidden city; the young princess lay in her guest room releasing a small sigh. She had never been more tired in her life. These last few days had gone by as quickly as they came. Spending most her time in her room, pondering over the new information…

1\. She was a princess of the hidden lands.

2\. Hidden within her was a powerful magic

3\. Her father had kept it secret from her for all of these years.

This was just too much to process.

Just as she closed her eyes, she heard a taping on her balcony door. Slowly walking to the door Jasmine opened it revealing the prince of Thieves, smiling softly from behind his hood.

"Aladdin" she said softly.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Aladdin said jokingly as he hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Aladdin where'd you come from?" Jasmine asked. He did not attend dinner that night.

"I just came from the stables" Aladdin smiled brightly "I found something…or should I say someone I think you would like to see" he stepped aside

"Iago" Jasmine screeched with excitement as the red bird flew to her shoulder "I'm so sorry, with everything that happened I kinda…forgot about you"

"Apparently, Thanks to you, I almost got eaten by a horse!" Iago hissed he rubbed his beak against jasmines sadden face "but I forgive you regardless"

"Good, now there's some tasty shawarma over by my dresser" she smiled at the bird "I know you have to be hungry"

"Famished" the red parrot replied flying over to the large plate.

Jasmine giggled as she watched the parrot gorge himself, shaking her head she pulled Aladdin to sit on her bed "are you alright?" he asked rubbing his thumb slowly over her soft hand

"I'm not sure" she whispered "There's just so much going on." She laid her head on his shoulder a deep sigh leaving her lips "What am I going to do when I see father? He kept this part of my life a secret from me…there's just too many questions" Aladdin placed a kiss on top of her head "my whole life I was lead to believe that the prince of thieves was someone to be feared" she hears Aladdin laugh "Why would he have my instructors teach me such a thing, if…if he knew it was you?"

He looked at her sympathetically. "I know your upset Jasmine, but-"

"I know I know, he did it for my protection…I get it" she snapped immediately covering her mouth "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you" she let out a frustrated groan standing up "See! I'm so flustered that I can't even keep my emotions in check!"

Aladdin stood a chuckle leaving his lips "You need a vacation." Pulling the reluctant princess to her balcony, the young prince called for his companion, carpet. "It's not a relaxing oasis-"

Jasmine placed her finger to his lips silencing him "but it's the most romantic date a girl could ever ask for"

It took only a few moments before the couple were on the magic ride. Flying out of the hidden city and into the open night sky, stars twinkling above them as the moon and hits heavenly light danced around them.

Finding a beautiful temple roof to sit upon the two watched as the sky light up with many colors, the fireworks were an amazing sight.

Silence fell as the two fidgeted with their fingers, neither knowing what to say or what to do. Finally with a sigh they both broke the unbearable silence

"Aladdin" "Jasmine"

They laughed "I'm-"Aladdin began but stopped as Jasmine interrupted in.

"About what happened…with Mozenrath and Crimson"

Aladdin shook his head "it wasn't your fault"

"I should have listened-"Jasmine added

Aladdin took a breath before turning to jasmine "Jasmine, you did what you always do" the princess looked to her boyfriend strangely "You see the good in people even when there really isn't any" he smiled as he bought his hand up and touched her cheek gently "it's the part of you that I love more than anything."

"Thank you" she whispered kissing his lips gently

Pulling back the prince of thieves grinned "so, what's our next move?"

"I need to talk to Father." a frown appeared on her delicate lips "I need to figure out what's going on"

Aladdin nodded. "Alright" he stood up holding his hand out for his beloved "I'll be with you, just in case dear old dad decides to keep you from me"

Jasmine looked at him with a smile "that can never happen"

"Jasmine are you sure about this?" Aladdin asked.

"I am" Jasmine said finally. "I want to train, learn how to use my powers, I want to see the other hidden lands but most of all" Jasmine said looking him in the eyes. "I don't want to lose you again." She said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Aladdin wiped them away as he laid a hand on her cheek. "You'll never lost me"

Once the caravan was packed, Jasmine turned to find Kassim crying like a baby "awe, I'll be back soon" she said pulling the younger boy into a hug

Sniffing he nodded pulling away "can you do something for me" he whispered fidgeting with a small stuff bear

"Anything" she answered smiling sweetly

"Rub this on you" everyone stared at the teen strangely

"Excuse me?" she could have sworn he just asked her to rub herself over a stuff bear?

"I-I want to keep your sent with me…you know so that I don't forget about you" he handed her the small palm size bear "you can give it to Aladdin on his way back" he turned to find Babkak and Omar staring at him strangely "What? She smells _really_good"

"I-I…wow that's the strangest request I've ever gotten" she whispered looking to Aladdin who shrugged

"Here its mom's famous cookies…just in case you get hungry" Omar hugged jasmine tightly "come back soon" he whispered

Nodding the Agrabainian princess turned to the last of the trio, holding her hands out Babkak took them gently, placing a small copper coin in them "what's this for?" she asked confused

He only shook his head hugging her and then winking "You'll figure it out later"

Nodding her head she placed the coin into her locket that hung around her neck. "I'll keep it close to my heart" she whispered hugging the teen that had become more than just a friend, he had become her brother, as did Omar and Kassim.

Diana made her way to her adopted daughter and embraced her tightly, "you will be missed my dear"

Jasmine smiled "I'll miss you too Diana…thank you so much for everything"

"On last thing sweet heart" Diana turned to a small child carrying a sapphire box "This was your mothers" she whispered. With gentle hands the Queen of the thieves handed the sapphire box to Jasmine. "The box is made of blue jade, lined in pure silver" she gently opened the box "lined with blue velvet"

"It's beautiful" she whispered "It's empty" Jasmine said touching the middle of the velvet lining "What did she keep in here?" her finger traced the indent that was present, her mother had kept something in this box, but what? And where is it?

Pain and sadness flashed though the Queen as she shook her head "What belongs in this box…I cannot share with you at this moment" the Queen stopped Jasmine before she could reply "but you will find out my dear, when the time is right."

The princess nodded "It doesn't matter, I love it regardless…thank you so much Diana" hugging the heavy box to her chest Jasmine turned and made her way to the caravan.

Once they reached the palace they were greeted zealously by the Sultan…and Razoul, who was not as enthusiastic as his master.

The sultan ran to his daughter embracing her, tears of joy in his eyes "Jasmine, dearest, it's wonderful to have you back."

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh "I've missed you too father" pulling away from her father Jasmines smile fell "Father, I know we just returned but…"

The sultan nodded "I know dearest, I know" he whispered sadly

"Why?" she asked as she looked up at Aladdin "Aladdin and I-"stopping, Jasmine stared at Razoul confusingly "Razoul, is there a problem?"

The large palace guard said nothing, a giddy childlike grin plastered on his ruff face. Aware of the guard's excited stare Aladdin spoke up "What did I do _now_? Gezz Razoul I just got here" the teen rubbed his neck nervously. Even though there was a well-known enmity between the two, but Aladdin hadn't seen Razoul this happy.

"You'll soon find out, street rat" Razoul said his childlike grin still plastered on his face. The group looked at him incredulously. "Um, excuse me Sultan. May I have a word?" Razoul asked.

"Of course" the Sultan said. "Be right back children." He grabbed his daughter's arms "I am just so delighted to have you home" kissing her cheek the happy sultan walked off, Razoul close behind.

"I don't understand what I did" Aladdin whined "come on, I just got back and he's already plotting against me! I swear Jasmine that guy has some serious control issues"

Jasmine giggled "Maybe he missed your antics"

Aladdin snorted "when pigs fly"

Jasmine just shook her head as the palace doors opened with a bang, jumping Aladdin jumped in front of Jasmine protectively

"Aladdin" Sadira all but yelled running up to her brother and grabbing him by the arm "We have to go" Sadira hissed a frantic look on her face.

"Sadira what's wrong?" Jasmine asked worriedly

"Hammed overheard father, the night he sent word to your father…" Sadira looked around and held up a large copper coin. "He said that Rasheed…I mean Mozenrath well Mozenrath while he was disguised as Rasheed…" she growled "damn it this is so confusing! All and all Aladdin Razoul is about to tell her father who you are!" Aladdin looked to Jasmine "He told the over bearing guard all about our-"

"Hideouts" said a voice from behind them.

The three turned to find the Sultan, his face unusually stern "Come with me you two" The two followed him, leaving Sadira alone.

Once they reached the sultans toy room he told them to sit down.

"Sultan, do you know?" Aladdin asked breaking the silence

With a heavy sigh the sultan looked up at the boy he had taken into his heart "That you're the prince of Thieves? Yes, Aladdin" he rubbed his face tiredly "But I knew that a long time ago, when I met Jasmine's mother." Looking up at his daughter he whispered "I'm suspecting this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

The princess nodded "Father, why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because your mother didn't want me to." he said laying his hand on his daughter's. "You mother went through… a lot during her childhood and she didn't want you to grow up with the responsibility that lies with that life…she wanted you to be free"

Jasmines eyes softened as she stared at her father, she never noticed before…never noticed how…broken he was. "Oh father" she whispered "I understand why you both felt the need to shelter me…but" she thought for a second "Why did you make the hidden cities out to be such…such horrible places?"

"The same reason why the hidden princes are outlawed." He looked at Aladdin apologetically. "They have powers, powers that corrupt the very souls of those who welcome it. Powers we can't understand nor control. That is why most of the hidden cities are underground. They want to stay out of the way of 'regular people'" shook his head. "People now look at these princes and princesses…these hidden kingdoms, if you will, as no more than legends, myths you tell a small child before bed."

"Where does this leave me now? I have so many questions…" Jasmine looked up to her father a look of confusion and desperation "I-I feel like I don't know who I am any more…Cassim has offered to train me…"

"And you wish to take him up on his offer?" Jasmine bit her lip as she nodded "Very well" Jasmine and Aladdin both stared at the sultan in complete and utter shock. "Don't start celebrating, there are rules to this arrangement" he laughed as the two teen froze "but first…I must warn you dearest, the people of Agrabah will not take kindly to this, no one must know"

Jasmine nodded "I promise Sultan, no one will know" Aladdin replied

The Sultan nodded "very well, the rules are simple Aladdin, from now on, for two weeks out of the month; I want you to take Jasmine with you to begin her training. You are still a princess first and foremost; the kingdom loves you they still need to see you dearest"

"How will I explain my absence?"

"You are studying outside the kingdom, learning foreign policies and what not" Jasmine nodded "not I know that you have more questions, but I want you to get some rest." Jasmine was about to protest when her father lifted his hand "no buts, fighting sorcerers and phycho stalkers is enough to put _me_ out for the rest of my life." He chuckled

"You know about Mozenrath?" Jasmine asked.

"Cassim sent me a letter." The Sultan said. "Now go to bed."

"Father we need to talk about this-"

"I know dearest and we will, but right now it's time to rest"

"Come on Jas." Aladdin said, as he wanted to say goodbye to her before they had to leave again, but he forgot something. "Sir, what about Razoul?"

"Oh, don't worry about him." The Sultan said, raising a blue stone and giving them a wink."I've got it all taken care of"

Jasmine could help but smile.

**EPILOGUE: Friendship and Love**

That night, after being reunited with her pet tiger-Rajah-as the princess of Agrabah was lying in bed; she heard a tapping on the window-door, Rajah let out a nasty growled. "Oh Rajah, you know who it is" Jasmine giggled patting him on the head.

The sleepy tiger rested his eyes. Opening the door stood the Prince of thieves, hidden in a moon-black hood. "Shh, young princess" the prince whispered gabbing her quickly and closing the door. "There are many guards out tonight."

"Is someone worried?" Jasmine laughed "You've never been caught." She walked towards him and gracefully un-wrapped his hood.

"I know" he said "But you can never be too careful"

They both laughed and shared a quick kiss.

"Aladdin what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked. She then noticed that Aladdin had gone very sullen.

"I've come to say good-bye" he said reluctantly.

"You're leaving, already?" Jasmines eyes began to water

"I have to" Aladdin whispered holding her hands tightly

"When will you be back?"

"Father said it best to leave while everyone's asleep…" he looked to their hands "Sadira wanted to come but…" he looked up into her watery onyx eyes "I'm selfish" a sad smile crept on his face

"I just don't understand why you have to leave _now_…" she looked up at him her tears finally falling down her sun kissed skin "with everything going on…I just…I need you"

Aladdin felt his heart break as he stared at his beloved, bring his hands up to her face he gently whipped away the crystal tears that fell from her eyes "I promise, no" he shook his head "I _swear_ I'll be back soon"

"Where are you going?" she asked "from the way you're acting…I can tell your not heading back to your kingdom…"

The prince of thieves became nervous as he took her hands once more "Do you trust me?"

"Of course" she said squeezing his hands. Aladdin smiled bringing his lips to hers.

Pulling away he whispered "to Crimson'ia" Jasmine had a look of distress "Don't worry, it's just to tell everything to Crimson's parents"

"Well that won't take long" Jasmine said. "Just be careful around her, she had to of gotten that _winning_ personality somewhere"

Aladdin chuckled before nodding "Her parents aren't that bad actually, their pretty nice." Kissed her on the cheek before turning to the glass doors "Oh, I almost forgot" he turned back to her pulling out a folded piece of paper "My dad wanted me to give this to you" he handed the paper to jasmine "He said that it had some information on there you might want to know" he watched as Jasmine stared wide eyed at the unfolded paper "what? What is it?" he asked curiously "don't tell me your related to Allat?" he laughed

"No" the young princess whispered "not Allat…Crimson…"

"WHAT?!" Aladdin took the paper from her hands "it's a family tree…"

"My family tree" Jasmine corrected slumping down in a chair "I can't believe this…that psycho is my…my cousin"

"Wow" Aladdin ran his hand though his untidy hair "I would say 'everything will be fine' but…" he shook his head "wow"

"So this is the urgency…this is why your father is making you leave so soon" Jasmine said looking up at her love. "Great!" she hissed

"What?" Aladdin took a step back; he wasn't use to jasmine switching moods so quickly.

"Now I have even more questions!" she began to pace, stopping as an idea came to mind. Turning to a now scared prince she quickly walked up to him pushing him toward the glass doors "you have to go"

"What? Why?! I thought you wanted me to stay!" he asked as his body was pushed past the now open doors

With a breath the princess of Agrabah turned her lover around "Aladdin, I can't leave which means you're the only one I can trust to find out what this all means!" her eyes softened "please, Aladdin…I-I need you to go with your father and find out everything you can…"

With a small smile the prince of thieves kissed the young princess upon her forehead "anything for you" he whispered

Jasmine smiled excitedly "Thank you so much" she quickly embraced her love "I love you Aladdin."

"I love you too Jasmine and I promise I'll be back soon. I'll send for you as soon as I can."

"I know, I know. Now go ahead your highness" Jasmine said with a smile. "Before the guards see you"

The two shared a final kiss and Aladdin did a somersault off the balcony, onto the magic carpet and into the horizon out of sight.

This marked the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

**THE END**

**A/N: Please leave a review! And thanks for reading!**


	11. Author's Note: Ten Years is a Long Time

A/N: November 2009 – March 2019

Hey there!

Billy here. It's been a bit, hasn't it?

Currently on a bit of a break while I wait to start my Master's in the summer.

Life's funny that way – one minute you're thirteen posting fanfiction to survive middle school, the next you've graduated college and are just sort of sitting around reminiscing. Happy y'all can join me!

That's pretty much my explanation for my absence from , AO3, and other fanfics in general – college (or ~UNIVERSITY~) as my school called itself. I started building my non-fanfic writer career and portfolio and fic just started straying more and more to the wayside. I had priorities, and I deal with them before even thinking about coming back to the fun stuff.

So of all fanfics, why _Jasmine and the Prince of Thieves? _

Well, it was my first real completed fanfic. I had other attempts on other forums and fansites before this one, but yeah, this one brought be a whole lot of joy in a time when I wasn't very joyous. And well, I'm not feeling too joyous now (personal issues).

I first published this fic when I was 13 in late 2009 shortly after my grandmother had passed away, so writing it was as much fun as it was a cool coping mechanism. I'm posting it again cuz it's fun to see how far I've come with my writing - plus, yknow, I like learning from past with my birthday coming up on March 13, I figured it was a fun way to celebrate a decade as a writer and as I became myself.

Here's to ten years, y'all!

Please leave a review if you're able to and thanks for reading!

-BillyJay936


End file.
